Finally
by Sage Ultimatum Riddick
Summary: This Story is about the life of a a girl, Sam, who goes through so much in life, but still manages to stay on top.


**| Sam's Dragon: Retoric: ****Dark Fire| Royal City: Darnoes| Twins: Nick and Ashley, both male| The twins dragons names: N- Elliot, A- Kim| Queen Shyan| Sister: Sophia**

Female Voice: ** My name is Samantha, Sam for short and my life started when I was a year old, that's when I was old enough to pick my own dragon egg. So my parents and I went into the deepest part of the jungles and came across a black dragon, this black dragon was my grandfather's before he passed, and her name is Glenn. She just birthed her last batch of eggs and is willing to give me any one of my choice. So my parents sat me down and I automatically crawled to the smallest black egg.**

** "Wise choice young one," she said to me, even though I was too young to comprehend anything she said as I sat there and tried to gnaw on the egg's top.**

** This has been tradition for dragons to bless us humans and elves with dragon eggs if they do so desire, for as far back as history can go and further.**

** And this just the preface, my story really doesn't start until nine years later, after the fact that my dragon has already hatched.**

**Ghamnora Country. The world's most fertile and lush country. This country is the home of the dragons, a place where I grew up…**

**I woke up in total darkness, other than the dim light that fell through the thin membrane of my dragon's wing. I fell asleep inside a dragon cocoon as usual, where my dragon wraps his body around me and places his wing over the hole, his name, "Retoric," I nudged him, "Retoric, it's time to get up," I crawled out from beneath his wing and lazily rolled over to his head. He was quite large for his age actually, despite the fact that he was the runt of the litter. He's nine years old and already ten feet in length, "Retoric, we fell asleep in the forest again," I pushed his head, trying to wake him up.**

** He groaned and blinked sleepily, "Never wake a sleeping dragon unless it's an emergency."**

** "Dad's gonna ramble on all day again."**

"**I don't know why, he knows I'm here to protect you, and besides you have your magic basics down, so it shouldn't be such a big deal," he stood up and shook himself away. All though he's ten feet in length, he only stood to my shoulder and I'm five foot even.**

** "C'mon, let's go," I jumped into the saddle and he took off.**

**When we landed, my dad was sitting in his rocking chair on the front porch smoking from a pipe, "Where have you been young lady?" he asked already knowing the answer as I jumped out of the saddle.**

** "I'm sorry dad, we were hunting for fairies in the southern woods."**

**That answer sparked his fancy for he was a big fan of fairies, "Did you find any?"**

** "No, but I did find this," I pulled out a tiny saddle from Retoric's saddle bag, "I believe fairies use birds as a mode of transportation."**

** I gently put it into his hand and he examined it, "Fascinating. I always thought that all fairies had wings, but I guess I stand corrected. But what if this saddle belongs to another creature, like a Gharb, or a Drweedle?"**

** "Gharbs are too big to use one of these and Drweedle are mole like creatures, so they have no use in flying."**

** "Good point, this will not excuse you for not being home before sunset though," her face saddened, "You had to help me harvest the crops this morning, I was late and it cost me full sale of my crops. And you Retoric, you're not excused for punishment either, your mother keeps is becoming a big baby back there."**

"**Retoric!" a green dragon landed behind them, "It's Shian, she's going into labor."**

"**Sorry Gannon, this just may have to wait until later," he and the green dragon flew off.**

** The white dragon Shian wriggled and roared in pain, humans and dragons circled her ready to jump in and help at any moment, "Shian," Retoric called out as he landed, "Just relax, it's going to be over soon."**

** "It hurts!" she screamed.**

"**Just breath slowly and they'll come out on their own, stop trying to force it, otherwise you might risk cracking your eggs," she did as asked, and the eggs slowly dropped to the ground. She laid and astonishingly twelve eggs before she collapsed to her side. While the dragons tended to her, the humans cleaned off the eggs and put them back in a pile, "That was good for your batch of eggs."**

** "That was horrible," she breathed heavily, "Never again."**

"**Where's Morty, why isn't he here?"**

** "He and his human are gone for the week, they're doing trades at the docks."**

"**Didn't he know that you were due at any moment?"**

** "He knew, it's just that his human really need his help, so I told him to go. He should be back either tonight or tomorrow morning."**

** "Okay good," Retoric helped her to her feet, "We have to get you to your quarters," he suggested as her human had the eggs in a wheel barrel.**

"**How are you Retoric?" she asked.**

"**I'm fine Beatrice. How's the kids?"**

** "Oh you know, the usual, one twin is out hunting or at the weapon house helping Gunther making weapons, whilst the other just sits around and reads all day. I wonder how those two came out completely opposite, I mean the only thing that they have in common, is looking alike and their parents."**

** "They just had a birthday didn't they?"**

"**Yeah, they're thirteen now."**

** Retoric assisted Shian into the backyard of the house were a small hut laid, "I think I'm just going to lay here in the grass and catch some sun."**

** "Okay, what of your eggs?"**

"**Just put them here," she curled into a ball and pointed to the small hole with her tail, so Beatrice laid them there one by one.**

** "Shall I get you anything dearie?" **

"**No B, I'll be fine here," she closed her eyes to sleep and Retoric and Beatrice quietly went inside.**

** "Try not to move around too much Retoric, this house wasn't built for dragons."**

"**Okay, I'll just lay here," he laid at the entrance of the back door with most of his body outside.**

** "So what have you and Samantha been up to?"**

"**Well she goes by just Sam now."**

** "I've known her since she was in her mother's womb, I can call anything I please."**

"**What was her mother like?"**

** "You mean to tell me that Gannon never mentioned her?"**

"**No, and every time either Sam or I asked, he just quickly switched topics."**

** "Well if he won't talk about it, nor will I, you want some stew?"**

"**No I'm fine, I really don't eat much in the mornings."**

** "So how's your family?"**

"**Well, my mother is getting very sick and all of my sibling moved elsewhere before she became sick. The one's left are with humans in nearby towns or cities."**

** "Awe, is she at least having one of her good days today?"**

"**No, she's slowly declining and I estimate that she has a month before her time," Retoric said with sadness in his voice.**

** "What are you going to do when she passes?"**

"**I don't know really, I was thinking about going to the Dragon Academy. I mean, life here is good and all, it's peaceful and what have you, but I just want something more than just being someone's pet."**

** "Have you talked with Samantha about it?"**

"**No, because I know she'd want to come with me, but her father is so overprotective that he won't allow it, and I really don't want to leave her. She's my human and I'm her dragon. We're paired for life."**

** "You should talk to her and see what she says, her father can't keep her coddled forever. She'd have to grow up sooner or later."**

** "Yeah, but she's so young you know, which means that she's naïve to the world and so am I."**

** "But you can't grow if you don't spread your wings, so to speak. But, after what happened to her mother, I can see why he's so protective."**

** "Who's side are you exactly?"**

"**No one's, I'm just trying to get you to see the whole picture of both sides. Especially Gannon's point of view, he's the one you want to really talk to. Sam will go with you to the ends of the Earth and back."**

** "You know what, you're right," Retoric backed out of the doorway and headed home.**

"**Gannon? Gannon?" as Retoric walked back to the house, he got an eerie feeling because all the crops were packed and ready to go, but Gannon was nowhere to be found. So he went to his house in the trees Gannon built for him, but Sam wasn't even there. He began feeling very scared about the possibilities that can befall his family. He flew to the ground and poked his head in the back door and called out for his family, when he did, a man came from a doorway with a blade to Samantha's throat, "Hello Dark Fire," he was referring to the name of Retoric's species name, "You're one of the rarest of dragons. I've already capture your family and you're the last one. Now come with me if you want this little devil dead."**

** "Everything will be okay Sam."**

"**How will everything be okay?"**

** "Trust me, I'll do everything in my power to-!" a clank echoed through the house and the attacker fell to the ground. Standing behind Sam was her father Gannon holding a pan.**

** "You need to learn how to tie your knots jackass," he dropped the pan and hugged his daughter, "I'm so sorry, I took my eyes off of you for a second and you just had a near-death experience. You are not leaving my sight ever again, for as long as I live."**

** 'Awe crap', Retoric thought.**

"**Retoric, I want you to put this man in the local jail," he said, still holding his daughter.**

** "A'right," he bit the back of the man's collar and walked off. Before he took off, Sam asked, "You okay Retoric?" "I'll tell you later," and with that he was off.**

** "Dad," Sam pushed away from her father, "There's going to be a dragon and rider challenge in a couple of weeks in Darnoes and-," her father cut her off.**

** "Nope, nope, definitely not," he shook his head violently, "That city is miles away from home, I will not allow you to go to such a thing."**

** "But daddy," she pleaded, "If we win, we can be trained under the masters, we'd make so much more money."**

** "No, your place is here."**

"**Retoric I know for sure feels cramped in this small city. He's a Dark Fire and can't be cooped up forever."**

** "If he wants to leave and do what he needs to do, then let him, but I'll be damned if I allow some stupid dragon putting my daughter at risk."**

** "He's not a stupid dragon! He's my friend, my best friend!"**

"**Why do you defend an overgrown lizard?"**

** "Why haven't you accepted him?"**

"**Because of your mother's dragon! He betrayed her which is why your mother isn't here anymore! Because of some overgrown lizard that's intelligence is no higher than a rock's. I've only tolerated dragons after that because Retoric made you so happy."**

** Sam went silent, lost for words as tears welled in her eyes.**

"**Now," he paused, "I forbid you from going to that Dragon Convention, it's no place for a ten year old girl and a naïve dragon."**

** Sam just shook her head crying, then ran outside and climbed the ladder to the tree house."**

** Gannon fell into the nearest seat as the elder of the town came in, "So much stone in your heart Gannon," he spoke softly and gazed upon him with those steel grey eyes, "You need to stop blaming every dragon for your wife's death."**

** "They are all possible of what that blasted dragon did to her and I'm glad I killed that dragon. It was the best decision I've ever executed."**

** "Even the decision of becoming a father?" Gannon gasped, "Your daughter needs you now, more than ever. If you keep rejecting the dragon part of her, she will leave and you'll never see her again."**

** "Being a father brings me the greatest joy in the world."**

"**Then use that joy to see that Retoric isn't a bad dragon and that Sam knows that he isn't."**

** "Why should I?"**

"**Because accepting dragons again will be the greatest gift you have and will ever give your daughter and even, to yourself," the elder left smiling and nodding his head.**

** Gannon thought on those words until Retoric came back and asked for Sam, "She's in the tree house," Retoric began turning when he was stopped, "And Retoric, I want to apologize for not accepting you fully. I want what's best for my daughter." "As do I." "Let me finish, I haven't been too forgiving of your species because it was a dragon that killed my wife, Sam's mother."**

** "What happened to her?"**

"**Well her dragon was a young dragon, for my wife, Jennifer, wanted a specific kind of dragon, so she traveled a lot of the years until she came across the dragon she wanted. The mother dragon gave her an egg and brought it back here. This was a few years before Sam was born when she came back with her egg. When it hatched about a few weeks afterwards, she name him Gato. About six years later, when Sam was three and you were two, just a little ol' thing, is when he betrayed her. He and his friends got into dark magic and one of the things that had to be done for Gato to become one of the group was to kill a human. They also added that he had to ambush the next human that crossed his path, so they laid in wait on a road that Isabella walked every morning. He didn't know that she would be walking that day because Sam was sick, but she came walking down the road. They urged him on even amongst his many protests. They said some kind of mumbo jumbo that gave him the will power to do it and he did," Gannon began crying, "After that, he came into the town, full of regret and his maw held my wife by the collar. He tried to apologize to me, but I wouldn't have it. When I got my sword he was already gone, so I had Beatrice watch her and you until I returned. I was gone for nigh six months and returned with both of Gato's wings," Gannon gestured to the wing skeleton mantled on the wall, "That's where those wings came from. I only stayed after that because I didn't want to run the risk of getting my daughter hurt, and you stayed because you make her so happy."**

** "Does Samantha know this story?"**

"**Not the full version like I just gave to you," he wiped his eyes, "Please give me a moment, go to Samantha and tell her to come here."**

** Retoric slowly left and went up to the tree house, "Sam, Sam?"**

"**Yeah," she said weakly from a branch that stretched through the roof, "What is it?"**

** "You okay?"**

"**I just had a fight with my dad about going to that Dragon Convention. He won't understand that you and I aren't meant to be locked away from the world."**

** "Well he'd like to talk to you."**

"**I don't want to talk to him, not for a while."**

** "Well when you feel better, you should talk to him."**

"**Okay," she said as she climbed down," Can you stay with me until then."**

** "Sure kitten," she sat down and he curled around her, "So what if we did go to that Dragon Convention?"**

** "I think we'd get at least noticed, but I don't think that we'd make it to the big leagues. I just want to know what we're working with you know just to see what's really out there."**

** They talked for hours, or what it felt like, until Gannon called them in for lunch. **

"**Hey Sam," Gannon said shyly as he gave Retoric a big Mahi Mahi fish.**

** "Dad, I'm still angry with you, you won't let me do anything," she whined, "I know I'm young, but I won't be young forever, I want to experience things, like failing and whatnot and Retoric told me the story of my mother. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"**

** "Because I had no need until now, after talking with the elder, he says that I need to learn how to move on from the past so I won't miss out on your future. Which brings me to my next point, I want you to go to this Dragon Convention."**

** "Really, you'd let me go?" she said with glee.**

"**Yes, under one condition, you let me go with you to the convention to just check it out and when you make it to the big leagues, you let me come and watch you and Retoric compete."**

** "Okay, okay, whatever, the tournament starts up in two weeks-time, so we need to pack this coming Monday and leave Tuesday so that we can make it there on time and register. Did you hear that bud?"**

** "Of course, I was right here," Retoric said with his mouth full of fish, "I need to also pack some of my belongings as well, wait," he shook himself, "That guy said that he captured all of my family members, which means that he has my mother. I need to know where he has them captured before we do anything."**

** "Oh right, we have to interrogate him dad."**

"**I'll do it, because he won't take you seriously Sam and he'll be frightened of you Retoric."**

** "How will he be frightened of me?"**

"**Well for starters he knows that you'll be pissed at him for holding Sam at knife point and he admitted to having your family held captive."**

** "Fine, but I want first word of what he says. Think you can get that out of him before we leave?"**

** "Yes of course then we can have the local soldiers look into it. Your species is rare as it is, they don't want to see such a wonderful dragon go instinct, so I know that they'll take priority in this matter."**

** Sam wolfed down he lunch and jumped into her saddle on Retoric's back, "C'mon let's go."**

** "I'm eating and still digesting, I'll get cramps okay, talk to my in about an hour."**

"**You're such a lazy lizard," Retoric rumbled, which his way of laughing.**

** When Sam was done with her chores, she went outside to the back and found Retoric talking to a dragon, "Who's this?" Sam asked. **

** The dragon looked at her and flew off in a hurry, "Who was that?"**

"**That was just a friend is all," she knows he was lying but didn't press the matter, "I don't know what to do as far as showing off our skills, I mean we don't know a lot really."**

** "I know, hell, let's just work on what we already know until we get to the tournament."**

** So for the next few hours they worked on flight patterns, Retoric worked on his hunting skills as Sam worked on her swordsmanship. When the sun was halfway hidden from the mountains, they headed home for dinner. But when they got there, Gannon was nowhere in sight. Retoric checked the property as Sam searched inside the house. She met him at the back door, "He's not here, but he left a note, he's at the detention hall questioning the guy you sent there today."**

** "Okay that's good," Retoric said with a little happiness, "When will he be back?"**

"**Doesn't say, but might as well get dinner ready. What should we have?"**

** "Well I ate already when I went hunting, so it's all what you want really."**

"**I think I'll just cook up some of the meat in the freezer box."**

** "We got lucky when an ice dragon and his human decided to move here."**

**Then the earth rumbled and shook, causing everything to fall off the shelves. Pots fell from their racks and hit Sam on the head. Retoric roared and charged into the house, damaging the door sides and knocking over the table. He wrapped his arm around his unconscious friend and ran out of the house. He went airborne for a few minutes, as well as the other dragons with their humans. After a few minutes of flying in circles, the earthquake died down and they all landed on the main road.**

** The Elder Dragon assisted in helping the Elder off his saddle and handed him his cane, "Peace fall apon you people!"**

** "How can we be calm after what just happened?" "Yeah, that earthquake almost destroyed my barn."**

** "Where's Gannon?" Retoric shouted, now with all eyes on him now.**

"**What did you do to Sam young one?" the Elder asked.**

** "I did nothing, she was inside looking for him and a pot fell on her head.**

"**How does a pot fall? I thought pots belong in floor cabinets."**

** "They do, but Gannon has them hanging on racks for whatever odd reason. But that's not the point, Gannon left and," Retoric's voice trailed off when he saw a man down the road walking with a limp. His clothes were torn, blood matted his face, and a dagger covered in blood was in his hand that he used as a makeshift crutch, "Gannon!" Retoric softly laid Sam down and flew over to Gannon. Retoric gave him his shoulder to lean on, "What happened?"**

** "It was him, it was him!" Gannon's eyes went crazy.**

"**It was who?"**

** "It was my wife's dragon. That explains how he knew where to find you and your family. When I went there, everyone was slaughtered, so I grabbed the nearest blade. When I did, he came from the shadows and attacked me."**

** "How'd you get away?"**

"**Back in my day, I was this country's finest warrior. I worked directly with the King, I only reported and answered to him. I could kill scores of any kinds of human or beast and still have the stamina left over, but he, he was different. It was like he knew me, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I caught him off guard and plunged this blade through his heart and when I did, he burst into a thousand pieces and that's what triggered the earthquake. I barely escaped with my life."**

** Retoric helped him back to the crowd of people and dragons, "He was attacked by a dragon that triggered the earthquake."**

** "Which dragon was it?" the Elder asked.**

"**It was Gato," everyone gasped.**

** "How can this be? You killed him, you even brought back his head and wings to prove it."**

** "I don't know, but he found a way, and I don't think that this is over," Gannon dropped his blade when he looked at his daughter, "Is she okay?" he fell to his knees beside her.**

** "Yeah, a pot fell on her head."**

"**We have to get out of here," he looked to Retoric, "We can't risk getting everyone hurt. We'll flee to Darnoes," Gannon struggled to get up, but managed, "We'll pack tonight and leave tomorrow."**

** "What if Gato comes back here?"**

"**He won't, I know enough about him to know that he likes to be where the action is, so he'll follow us for sure," he faltered for a second and then fell.**

** "He needs medical care," the Elder finally said, "Take him to the Medic and make sure he's fully restored before he travels."**

** Retoric nodded, wrapped both his arms around his family and took them to the medic, "My people, go and assess the damages to your homes and make ready weapons, Gannon may be wrong about Gato," They all murmured and went back to their homes.**

** It was only a night before Sam awoke and it took Gannon almost a week to recover from his wounds. When he began to stir in the cot, the medic got up from her seat and went to him. He groaned, "Ugh, how long have I been sleeping?"**

** "Five and a half days," she said, "You lost a lot of blood."**

"**How's Samantha?"**

** "She's fine, she just had a mild concussion and she wanted me to tell you that everything is packed up and ready to go, all you need to do is say the word and they'll leave."**

** "I gotta go now," he shook as he begun to stand.**

"**No, you're still week, you need to rest for a few more days.**

** "But I'll miss her going to the tournament."**

"**It's okay, the tournament will last for almost three weeks at minimum, she'll understand."**

** "Will you tell her for me that I won't be able to make it?"**

"**Yes sir," she bowed and left.**

** Sam was washing Retoric in a creek when the medic came up to her, "Sam, your father won't be able to come with you on your journey to the tournament."**

** "Why?" Sam whined, "He promised, and also we have to leave together."**

"**He says for you to go."**

** "I'm not leaving without him," she slammed the brush into the water.**

"**I'm sorry, he wants you to go, now, while you still have a chance."**

** "Sam," Retoric said before he shook access water off himself, "Let's just go, you know your father is very stubborn and won't allow you to stay."**

** "Fine, but I want to say goodbye to him before we part," she gathered her cleaning supplies and stormed off.**

**When Retoric was fully loaded, they went to the Medic building, "Dad," she nudged him a little until he woke up, "I came to say goodbye."**

** "Goodbye Samantha," he kissed her on her forehead, "Retoric? You're in charge of her safe keeping now," he groaned in discomfort then continued, "I want to give you both my blessing," he took out a necklace from under the blankets, "This was your mother's, I made it for her when we got married, it's yours now. And as for you Retoric," he pulled out a glowing sphere, it only being the size of a marble, "This is what my dragon gave to me before his due time, he said to give it to a dragon that I very much trust. Put it in your mouth and it will do the rest."**

** Retoric did and waited a few moments, but he didn't feel anything. Though disappointed, he still accepted the gift nonetheless, "Thank you Gannon."**

** "Now I want you two to go, I shall meet up with you shortly," Sam kissed his cheek and Retoric leaned in and Gannon weakly hugged his head, "Venture forth and prosper my children." "Thank you father-," he interrupted her, "Go!" he shooed them away.**

** When they were outside, there stood the teen twins with their dragons, "We're coming too," they said in unison.**

** Instead of wasting time arguing with them, she smiled and nodded. Cheering broke out for them as they took off.**

** They flew for a few hours before the call of nature forced them to land, "Okay guys, we'll take a small bathroom break then fly again."**

** "But we're tired of flying," one of the twins' dragons complained, "We've been flying for hours."**

** "We only have a couple more hours until we reach Darnoes, and besides, you don't hear Retoric complaining."**

** "That's because he's a Dark Fire, he's the world's greatest dragon," one of the twins argued.**

** "Ashley's right, there's no way our dragons can keep up with him."**

"**Even though Nick and I don't agree on everything, we agree that we should give our dragons some rest."**

** "Fine, but only for a an hour or two, now go to the bathroom and meet back here in ten minutes," Sam went to go unbuckle the saddle from Retoric, "Stay with your dragons!" she called out when they ran off.**

** Samantha felt a great weight of worry emitting from Retoric, "What's bothering you?" she asked as she went behind a nearby bush and did her business.**

** "The fact that my family is missing and the guy who knows where they are is dead and I'm so pissed off. My family is missing and I'm going to some God forsaken tournament."**

** "Well remember, we're going to this tournament to draw him out. My dad says that he may still be alive."**

** "Yeah I guess," Retoric dug a small hole behind a tree and did his business.**

**When Sam was done, the twins came up to her drenched in sweat, and their skin was pale.**

** "What's wrong?"**

"**There's someone over there and-"**

** "They're covered in blood."**

"**Uh huh and they're muttering to themselves."**

** "I was talking Nick."**

"**So don't care."**

** "You should care, I'm family."**

"**Our dragons are family but you don't see me listening to them all the time."**

** "Wait, you don't listen to me?" Nick's dragon asked, obviously agitated.**

"**Of course I don't Elliot."**

** "You make it seem like you listen," her feeling obviously hurt.**

"**You really think I be listenin' to you, I don't be listenin' to you," Nick saw that he hurt her feelings, "Hey I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just you talk about them for so long and so frequently that I kinda just zone out ya' know. It's like, the lights are on but nobody's home kina thing," she just turned her head in disappointment, "I'm sorry Elly," he patted her on her neck. **

**She responded by licking his face, "It's hard to stay mad at you forever."**

"**That was all touching and all, but can we get back to the fact of a man covered in blood?" Sam asked.**

** "Oh yeah, he's that way."**

**They quickly proceeded in finding this man, who apon discovering was now cradling himself on the side of the road, "Mister?" Sam called out to him, "Mister, are you okay?"**

** He looked at them and slowly stood, "I saw him, he came like a shadow in the night," he said rapidly as he walked over to them. His eyes looked like he hasn't rested in days. His hair matted with blood and he smelled of carnage and decay, "He took two forms, both man and dragon. He's looking for someone, he slaughtered many and left me."**

** They all gasped, "Gato!"**

"**You know of him? Do you know why he does these things?" he looked toward Retoric and grew angry, "You, you are why so many people are dying. What powers have you unleashed on this world demon?"**

** "Hey, I don't care who you are, you don't talk to my dragon that way," Sam protested.**

** "And you as his rider allow him to walk freely. This demon-," Sam punched him so hard he fell back.**

** "His name is Retoric and you will remember that!" she ordered.**

**He held his face as he looked at her, "You will all die," he smirked, "All of you and the world will finally know of what is going on and destroy him."**

** "Let's go guys," Sam went back to where she unloaded the saddle and loaded it back onto Retoric.**

** "Will you be okay?" Ashley asked.**

"**Yeah I will," she slide onto her saddle and tightened the leg straps around her legs, "Let's just go to the tournament."**

** After an hour of flying, they finally came upon Darnoes. There were dragons everywhere and people cheered them on, "Wow, there's more people and competition than I thought," Sam said to Retoric.**

** They landed at the entrance of the city and dismounted their dragons, "Okay guys, we're the youngest here apparently, so there will be a lot of ridicule because of it, so don't let it get to you," Retoric said.**

** On their way in, through the large wooden doors, people stopped to look at them. Most of them had smirks on their faces as they went through.**

** They followed the signs until they came up to the registration table. They were in line for a couple hours until it was their turn, "Hey we're here to register," Sam said to the man who didn't look up from his paperwork.**

** "Yes I know," he looked up and his face turned to shock, "Aren't you a little young to be competing?"**

** "We're just here to try it out sir," Sam said.**

"**What makes you qualified to be in the competition?"**

** "Well, I have him," she gestured to the Dark Fire behind her.**

**His face went pale as he began to stutter, "That's a Dark Fire," he nudged the other men at the table, "Guys look, it's a dark Fury!"**

** They all stopped their work to walk around the table and check out this enchanting creature, "These magnificent creatures are very marvelous once you get to see one up close," the man went back behind the table and pulled out a Voice Boomer, wooden cone that just tree bark wrapped into a cone. He stands on the table and speaks into it, "People of Darnoes!" Everyone within earshot turned to him, "I would like to announce that a Dark Fire is going to enter into the competition!"**

** The crowd gave mixed messages in response. Some said that they died out years ago, whilst the others murmured in shock.**

** Retoric roared to quiet the crowd as he took off into the air. He hovered and flapped his wings lazily so that people will see him, "I am one of the last few of my kind, that's probably why you've never heard of me. I am Retoric and I will be competing with my rider in this tournament."**

** He landed next to Sam, "Come with me," the guy gestured to Sam and Retoric.**

"**What about my friends?" "They can come as well," he just wanted them to come quickly. He led them to a large tent, just by the sheer size and design, it was for royalty and also to fit in dragons.**

** They went inside. Their guide bowed and had them bow, "My Queen," she stopped her conversation.**

** "Yes George?" she was soft spoken but still had authority in her voice, then her voice went into a happy glee, "Oh my goodness, that is a Dark Fire," she walked down metal steps and came face to face with Retoric. Sam fidgeted, "Calm yourself young rider," she said without looking at her, "What is your name?"**

** "My name is Retoric Kent," he replied.**

"**My name is Queen Shyan and I'm in control over this country."**

** "I don't mean to be rude, but why are we here?" Sam butted in.**

"**I've been looking for a Night Fury for my collection of dragons."**

** "Well you can't have him, he's mine!" Sam grew angry.**

"**I'm sorry," she was shocked at the fact that she had the courage to yell at a Queen, "I didn't mean to offend. Are there any others?"**

** "No, he's the last one of his kind," Sam lied.**

"**Then the value of this dragon is priceless," she whispered something to a lady standing next to her and the lady left, "I will give you an offer you can't refuse."**

** "Try me," Sam crossed her arms.**

"**I will give you 500,000 gold pieces for him."**

** "Oh lady, you are really out of your mind, that price won't cut, and you want to know why?" she leaned in and whispered, "He's mine and the only thing that will separate us is death."**

** She frowned, "Fine," she nodded, "Anyway, at least allow me to pay for your lodging and other expenses whilst you're here," the lady from before came back with a silver box. When it was opened, there were multiple rows of gold coins. Queen Shyan took out a bag from a lid compartment and filled it almost to the brim with money, "Take this, this will be your spending money."**

** "Why are you giving me all this?" Sam asked as she slowly reached for it.**

"**If I can't win your dragon, then I will win you as an ally."**

** "You're smart," Sam took the bag and put in into one of the saddle pouches.**

"**Also, here's a map," she pulled a rolled parchment from a random jar and opened it. She scribbled some things on it before giving it to her, "Now go and get yourself settled," and with that the Queen left.**

** Sam and the gang walked back outside and looked around. Everyone was happy and cheerful, some more than others. A little girl giggled as she ran by, she was being chased by a tiny flying dragon, an Earsnip, is what it was called.**

** "C'mon, let's go and settle in," they followed the map up to a very nice building. At the entrance stood four guards, two on either side of the main door.**

** When they got there, one of the guards asked, "State your business," They handed him the map, "Come with me," he rolled the map back up and led them inside. **

** They walked down a corridor and up a flight of stairs in complete silence before the guard stopped at a door. He opened it and went inside, he thoroughly checked the room inside before allowing them to come in, "This will be your quarters, as you can see it's very spacious. Everything you need is here, but if there is something you'd like, there will be a guard at your door at all times and a maid will come up momentarily," he gave a shallow bow to everyone, "I hope your time here is grand," and he left.**

** "Okay," she took the saddle off of Retoric and dragged it to the nearest room. The room was half the size of her house and the ceilings were about fifteen feet high. Everything was differently coloured. It looked like a rainbow got splattered all over it and a large bay window over looked were they came from and from this height she fully realized the sheer size of the city.**

** "Wow, can this room get any more gay?" Nick asked.**

"**Well, when you're in it, hell no," Ashley punched him in the back. He punched him back and they began wrestling.**

** "Will you two stop it!" Sam commanded, but they didn't listen.**

**Retoric grabbed them both by the collar and knocked their heads together and tossed them to the ground, "Will you two ever get along?"**

** "Yeah, when we're dead," Ashley got up as he rubbed the side of his head.**

"**Exactly, we'll always fight, it's what siblings do. I mean, I bet you and your siblings fought before."**

** "My siblings and I always got along."**

"**Then how do you explain that scar above your right eye, because I don't think a human could cause that kind of damage to a dragon, not even on accident."**

** "Shut up," he sat on his hind legs and crossed his arms.**

**A knock came from the door, "I got it," Sam went to the door and opened it. There stood a red head, she was around her late teens. What choked Sam up was the fact that her eyes looked just like hers. She was in a servant gown, "Who the hell are you?" **

** "I will be the one watching over you, and as long as I am, you will not be using such foul language around here," she came in, "My name is Sophia."**

** "I'm Sam and those are the twins Ashley and Nick. The black dragon is mine and his name is Retoric, the other dragons are the twins' dragons, Elliot and Kim."**

** "Nice to meet you and the guard told me that you guys were young but I didn't know that you'd be this young."**

** "But don't go treatin' us like babies sister," Sam said sourly.**

"**Okay and we have to work on that temper of yours, it may get you into a lot of trouble one of these days."**

** "You're not my mother girlie, you don't tell me what to do."**

**She sighed, "Your father never taught you manners?"**

** "He did, I'm just choosing to use them."**

"**Well you should Sam."**

** Sam just shook herself, "You look familiar though," Sam stepped closer to her and looked deeper into her eyes, "It's like I knew you at one point."**

** Sophia's face twitched, "We never met, I lived her all my life and you're just some random farm hand that got lucky with finding a Dark Fire."**

** "Hey there's no need to get snappy with me," Sam pointed a finger.**

"**And there's no reason to get snappy with me either."**

** "This is going to be a long tournament," Nick said to Ashley and he just nodded saying, "Very long."**

** "Okay ladies," Retoric wrapped an arm around Sam, "I think it's time to defuse this situation before it explodes," he pulled her away.**

** "No!" Sam struggled to get free, but failed, "Listen to me maid, I'm not afraid of you. Let me go you overgrown lizard!"**

** "Not until you calm down," he wrapped both arms around her.**

"**I want to settle this! She thinks she's the boss of me because she's older, when she's not! I'm the boss of her! You'll never amount to anything, because you're lower than dirt!" **

** "Samantha Gaven!" Retoric Yelled, "You apologize right now!"**

"**No," she fought hard to get free.**

** Retoric clumsily walked into their room and closed the door with his tail. **

"**Sorry about her, she had a rough past week," Elliot said.**

** "What's been going on?"**

"**Well there's this guy who's after us because he wants to have Retoric all to himself, he caused a lot of hell to our village and to her father. Her father couldn't make it because he fought this guy and managed to slay him, but almost lost his life in the process," Nick said.**

** "She must be drained after all that."**

"**You have no idea sister," Nick helped his brother take the saddles off of their dragons.**

** "One thing just bugs me about all of this though," Ashley set down the saddle, "You and Sam have the same exact eyes."**

** "Genetics right," she shrugged as she chuckled softly.**

"**She has a very unique pair of eyes, how is you have them, unless you're related in some way."**

** "How can we, I've never seen this girl in my life and my parents are politics," she got defensive.**

** "Okay, whatever, let's just get something to eat. What is there to eat?"**

"**Well there are vendors outside."**

** Retoric and Sam were yelling now, "Don't try to explain this away Retoric, I am not having her here, I got a bad feeling about her."**

** "That doesn't mean fight her, she may be one of closet allies during these times!"**

"**During these times we need to just stick together and forget everyone else. Anyone of those people could be Gato!"**

** "You and I are too young to be alone!"**

"**We're not alone, we have the twins and their dragons!"**

** "All four of them have a combine I.Q. no higher than a rock."**

"**How could you say that, after all they've done for us! They willingly left the safety of their homes for us!"**

** "Because they're too stupid to know when this is too big for them!"**

"**They are my closest friends other than you and I will not stand here and allow you to insult them!"**

** "Then sit down for it!"**

"**You're horrible!" she opened the door with tears streaming down her face.**

** "I'm not done talking to you Sam!" Retoric yelled as he followed her.**

"**Well I'm done talking to you!" she grabbed the map and the money and stormed out of their apartment.**

** "What have you done," Sophia hissed as she followed Sam.**

**Retoric looked to the twins, but they had disappointed faces on, "So we're not as smart as a rock are we? You managed to alienate everyone close to you in two minutes," Nick left, and the rest followed.**

** "Sam, Sam?" Sophia called after her from the main entrance as Sam pushed her way through the crowd.**

** When Sophia managed to catch up with her, Sam brushed her off, "Leave me alone Sophia."**

** "Listen to me," she turned Sam around.**

"**Listen to what? You don't like me and I don't like you, we got that covered," Sam tried to leave but Sophia kept her grip on her shoulder, "I said leave me alone, what more do you have to say to me?"**

** "I knew your father Sam."**

"**Oh stop lying," Sam shrugged off her hand.**

** "His name is Gannon right?"**

"**Yeah?" Sam's face went into a state of confusion, "How do you know it?"**

** "Because I'm your sister."**

"**Lies, all lies!" Sam yelled then pushed her and ran away.**

** The twins landed next to her and got off their dragons, "What were you lying about?" Ashley asked angrily, "What did you say to her?"**

** "I told her the truth. I'm her sister."**

"**How is this possible?"**

** "No time to explain, we have to find her," they all split up in search to find Sam.**

**Sam ran into a random tent. She sat down on a bench wiping the tears from her eyes, then a soothing voice spoke, "Why do you cry child?" Sam looked up and saw an elderly lady in green robes.**

** "I'm just having a bad day is all," Sam smiled weakly.**

"**Come with me young one," she stretched out her hand and Sam took it.**

** "Who are you?"**

"**My name is Aggie, but you can call me Aggie," that got Sam to giggle, "I am the fortune teller of these parts," Aggie led Sam into a dark room, the only lighting was the light that came from the tent's sheets.**

** A young boy, around Sam's age, stood up and bowed to Aggie, "Miss Aggie."**

"**Timothy, I would like for you to meet…," she paused for her name.**

** "My name is Sam," she hoped Timothy didn't see her blushing, because he was quite cute.**

** "Hello Sam," Timothy shook her hand.**

"**Sam needs a private session okay," Aggie said and Timothy bowed and left.**

** "Please, sit," Aggie gestured toward a small round table in the center of the room with two chairs on either side. Sam sat.**

** "So what now?"**

"**Now, give me your hands," Aggie flattened her hands, palm up. Sam reluctantly placed her hands on hers. When she did, she felt tendrils ingraining themselves into her brain, and then locking her into a trance, "Oh my, so much anger, so much anger," she said, "And sadness. You're thinking of your father and a creature named Gato," she then retracted her hands in fear and Sam was free from her trance.**

** "What, what happened?" Sam asked in fear.**

"**I saw some of your older members from when you were only a toddler. I saw troopers taking a little girl around eight years old, from your father's hands. They took her as she screamed for them to release her."**

** "What hasn't my father told me of this?" she said angrily.**

"**Maybe he has a good reason," Aggies saw the disappointment on the little girl's face, "But there is an upside to what has transpired in your life so far."**

** "Yeah, and what would that be?"**

"**You will win the tournament and go on to do great things," she smiled, "And also, during your troubles, you're going to fall in love," she added.**

** Sam smiled a little and nodded, "How much do I owe you?"**

"**Keep your money, we will cross paths again, and by that time, you'll be into your teens. Now go, your friends are looking for you."**

** Sam got up, bowed to her and left. At the entrance, she saw Timothy behind the counter and she blushed again. He smiled back at her before he spoke to her, "Sam?"**

** "Yeah?" Sam blushed even more.**

"**I-I hope you do good in the tournament," he stammered, "I'll be watching."**

** "Thank you," her cheeks now beet red as she left.**

**When she stepped outside, she took a step back to allow her eyes to adjust to the sun. She saw Kim flying in the air calling her name, so Sam whistled for her, "Sam!" she exclaimed, circled once and landed with a heavy thud, "Where were you?" she looked back at the sign behind her, "You went to a fortune teller?"**

** "No, I just went to some random tent and it happened to be a fortune teller."**

"**Did she tell you your fortune?"**

** "All she did was confirm that this Sophia chick is my sister," Sam said bitterly, "Why didn't my dad say anything about her before."**

** "Why are you asking me? You should ask him when he gets here," Kim lowered her neck, "Hop on," Sam did, "Let's go find the rest of the team."**

** As they were flying a guy and his dragon caught up with them, "Nice dragon, did your mommy help you pick it out?" he teased.**

** "This isn't my dragon," she saw Retoric flying toward them, "That's my dragon."**

"**Yeah right," he laughed.**

** Sam signaled Retoric to fly under them with her hands. When he was under them, she jumped off and landed on him, "Now let's see him mock us now," she said to Retoric, then looked up, "Catch us if you can," they rocketed off.**

** He was amazed as he tried to keep up, but he could not keep up with her. He chased her all over the city and above the clouds. She led him about a mile away from the city into a pasture, when they landed both them and their dragons panted heavily, "I told you, this is my dragon."**

** "You sure proved me wrong," he laughed as he dismounted his dragon, "The name's Derk."**

** "The name's Sam," they shook hands. **

**Derk was tall, slender, with cold steele blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair like hers, "Nice to meet you Sam, who's your dragon."**

** Sam's face just hardened, "I'm Retoric."**

"**And I'm still mad at you by the way," Sam crossed her arms.**

** "I'm sorry Sam, I know I said some things I shouldn't have, but so did you. That woman was only trying to be nice to you."**

** "Yeah because I she's my sister."**

"**You're what?" that last statement took Retoric for a loop.**

** "She didn't tell you, she's my sister, and my father didn't bother to speak of it, and she never thought to bring it up either until now. Is there no one I can trust?"**

** "You can trust me?" Derk smiled.**

"**Stay out of this," Retoric hissed.**

** "I can't trust anyone," Retoric hugged her, "Trust in me okay."**

"**Okay," she wiped more tears from her face.**

** "Not like this isn't touching and all, but I have to go, my mother is probably mad at me for not returning home on time," Derk slowly walked away.**

** "Who's your mom?"**

"**Queen Shyan."**

** "Now you're lying," Sam smiled.**

"**I'm serious," he opened up his jacket and on his tunic bore the royal crest, "She's my mom."**

** "When I talked to her earlier, she didn't mention she had a son."**

"**Wait, you saw my mom? You must've done something either incredibly wrong or something incredibly right."**

** "She wanted to buy Retoric off of me for 500,000 gold pieces, can you believe that?" Sam shook her head.**

** "Wow, you should've take the deal, that's a lot of money."**

"**I know, and I declined," Sam hugged Retoric's head, "He's worth a lot more than that," she looked at him, "I'm sorry too, and I'll apologize to Sophia okay?"**

** "Fine by me," he lowered his neck, "Let's ride."**

**She hopped on, "C'mon," Sam beckoned Derk to follow her and she took off.**

** As they neared, they saw the dragons and their riders making formations in the air, "Wonder what's going on?" Sam yelled to Derk.**

** "It's the commencement phase," he yelled back, "But it's okay, it's just to show all the people all the dragons that are going to fight."**

** "Wait, our dragons are going to fight?" Sam was scared.**

"**Yeah, to the death," he smiled then saw her face and his smile faded away, "You didn't know that?"**

** "I didn't," she shook her head.**

**When she was about ten yards from the formation, the riders kept yelling out 'Dark Fire', and they dispersed. **

** "What are they so afraid of?"**

"**They think that a Dark Fire brings bad luck."**

** "Do they?"**

"**It's just a fable, no one has seen a Dark Fire until now. Before I saw Retoric, I thought they went extinct a long time ago."**

** When they landed where the other riders and dragons took off, everyone scowled at them and murmured amongst themselves.**

** "This dragon is forbidden from this land," one guy yelled, "You should leave," said another.**

** "Why should we leave?" Sam asked.**

"**Dark fires are always a tale sign to disaster."**

** "I've been living with him for years and no disaster has befallen me or my village."**

**The crowd just went into an uproar, then quieted when, the Queen's golden dragon landed, along with multiple blue ones. Queen Shyan dismounted her dragon with grace, "People, My People! This little girl and her dragon are going to compete!" she spoke with anger which surprised Sam, "If any of you have any further problems with this, she will tell me and you shall answer to the fullest extent of my wrath! She is my guest of the highest honour, and you will treat her as such! Do I make myself clear?"**

** "Yes my Queen," they all said in unison and then dispersed.**

"**Come with me, your permanent room for the tournament is this way."**

** "But, my friends, what of them? And my belongings, what of them as well?"**

"**All of which will be there by evening come," her eyes shifted to Derk, "C'mon son."**

** More blue dragons came and surrounded them as they took off. Sam and Retoric were led to the castle. It was very, very massive and made entirely out of bronze and the sun gave it a golden red hue.**

** They landed in the middle of an arena, "Guards, leave us," Queen Shyan ordered and they did, "Young Sam," her voice went back to being soft, "I see you have met my son Derk."**

** "Yeah, I did," Sam smiled.**

"**He comes from a long line of royalty and dragon trainers. So even though he's only eleven, he has a lot of knowledge of how to train a dragon, and also how to train with one."**

** "He told me about the dragon fights, he says that competing dragons will fight to the death?"**

** "Derk!" she pulled his ear, "What have I told you about telling lies?"**

"**Ow mom, I'm sorry, I was just kidding."**

** "Do you think I'd allow her or her dragon to stay if that were the case?"**

"**No ma'am," his eyes teared.**

** "Good," she yank his ear, causing him to fall to the ground, "Don't do it again. Okay," she clapped her hands together, "I would like to see what your dragon can do, so that way I can see what I would teach him. But, first I must check his health," she walked over to him and bowed.**

** She kept that bowed pose until Derk whispered in his ear, "She's gaining your respect, bow back!"**

** "Oh," Retoric bowed and she came back up.**

"**Say awe!" once he opened his maw, she stuck her hands in it and then he head, "Good jaw muscles and good teeth. No cavities, good, good."**

** She took her head and hands back out and wiped them on her dress, "Now, your muscles," she checked every one of his legs thoroughly, "Very strong, you were the runt of the litter?"**

** "Uh yeah, how'd you know?"**

"**In my studies, I've noticed that all runts of litters bare a circle marking on the bottom of their right hind leg," she said as she checked his tail, "You're tail is very long," when she got to the tail wings, Retoric giggled and shivered, "Does that tickle?"**

** "Very much your majesty."**

"**Please, just call me Shyan," she went back up to his head, "You're in excellent condition, no sign of blemish or anything," she stared deeply into his eyes as she held his eyelids apart, "No sign of any kinds of trauma, recent or earlier on," she let go of his face then looked into his ears, "You're ears need to be cleaned," she dug in his left ear with her pinky finger and pulled out a big wad of earwax before wiping that too on her dress, "Oh!" she exclaimed, "This is my dragon, Jessica!" she was about three time the size of Retoric.**

** "Hello to both of you, it's such an honour to be blessed by being in the presence of a Dark Fire," she bowed and Retoric bowed back, "You are like a God amongst us dragons, the knowledge of your race has been passed down through my family line for centuries, but when someone hunted them for trophies, I thought you were all wiped out."**

** "I got that a lot today."**

"**Are there more of you?"**

** "Well as far as I know, there's my mother and my eleven other siblings."**

"**Where are they now?"**

** Retoric choked, "Someone captured them and I don't know where they are at the moment."**

** "That's terrible."**

"**That's not the worst of it, the man who took them, says that I either turn myself over without resistance and they'll live."**

** "What's the name of this man."**

"**Well he used to be a dragon, but got into some dark magic, his name is Gato."**

** Jessica roared in anger, "That dragon Gato is nothing but trouble!" she growled, "These past few weeks, he has been pillaging villages all over the country and taking people! If I ever got the chance, I'd pick him apart, one body part at a time!" her feet were trampling the ground, causing mini earthquakes.**

** "Calm Jessica, calm," Shyan patted her and hugged her until she calmed down.**

"**This Gato must be stopped," Jessica trembled, "But he's a very powerful dragon and no one can match him in skills."**

** "My dad can and did," she remembered, "He came to our village almost a week ago and that's when he said he has Retoric's family and then almost killed my father. My father said that he stuck a blade through his heart and he just evaporated."**

** "Who's your father?" Shyan looked confused.**

"**Gannon Gaven."**

** Shyan just gasped and hiccupped, then fell to her knees and placed her forehead on the ground, bowing, "You're father is the true successor to this throne, and since you're his daughter, that makes you Princess."**

** "Wait, what?" she stepped back in fear.**

"**Yes, my father was king, and he was dying," she propped herself on her knees, "He appointed him successor, due to the fact that he single handedly killed thousands of my father's greatest enemy. I was only a teenager at the time, not really old enough to rule, but your father became king only for a little while until you were born, then said that I had to rule until you were old enough and he'd come back."**

** "I am finding out about so much information on my father today," Sam felt dazed.**

"**Until his arrival, you call the shots."**

** "I don't know how to rule," she protested, "I can't even get Retoric to listen to me some of the times, how can you expect me to rule over an entire nation," she shook herself, "Okay, I'll do it, but you have to guide me, since I don't know how to rule."**

** "Okay," Shyan stood up, "We have to get you into proper attire."**

"**I'm fine with what I'm wearing, all I need is a tunic, pants and sandals."**

** "Then let me at least get you some fresh ones," Shyan whistled and a guard came swooping in within seconds, "Gather everyone at the conference window, within an hour."**

** "You mean everyone?" he asked quizzedly.**

"**Yes, spread the word! Go!" she shooed him away, "C'mon," Shyan took Sam by the arm and begun running, "There's so much to do in such little amount of time to do it in."**

** "Slow down, you're hurting me," Sam tried to resist her death grip.**

"**I'm sorry," she only lessened her grip.**

** They went inside the castle and ran up about ten or so flights of stairs before they came to a large double door, with ten guards on either side of the entrance, "Open the doors!" Shyan commanded and two guards on either side opened them.**

** "What's your size?" Shyan asked as she began looking into a closet that was about the size of her room back at home. Sam was marveled at the sheer size of the Queen's room, "Sam?"**

** "Oh sorry," Sam shook herself, "16's."**

**After about a half an hour trying on clothes until Shyan found some that fit, they hurried down the corridor to the maids' suite. It was just as large as Shyan's room, "Ladies, she needs a makeover."**

** "There's no way in hell I'm putting on face paint," Sam protested, "You already have me in clothes that feel as though they weren't there, no face paint."**

** "Oh c'mon just for one day," Shyan pleaded.**

"**What's the occasion?" an elderly woman came to them.**

** "Adrienne, this the daughter of Gannon Gaven."**

**Adrienne, gasped and took a few steps back, "It can't be," then her face turned to confusion, "What of her older sister, why isn't she-," Shyan cut her off with a glare, "Oh right, that's right," she nodded.**

** "Yeah , that's a good question," Sam shot Shyan a nasty glare, "How come my "sister", isn't the queen?"**

** "It's a long story, you should ask your father."**

"**You know what, I will," then a guard came barging in, holding a resisting boy by the arm. It was Timothy, "Your grace," he said angrily, "This boy was caught stealing from the dragon's den."**

** "I wasn't stealing, the dragons allowed me to have the scales that have fallen off of them," Timothy was hitting his assailant with his free arm.**

** "Timothy!" Sam finally blurted out and ran to him, "Let him go!" she kicked him square in the groin and he cried in agony before he fell.**

** "This is my friend," she yelled at the guard before kicking him in his mid-section, "And don't you forget it."**

** The maids and Timothy were surprised at the fact that Sam took down a full grown guard, "So much fire, just like your father," Adrienne smiled, "So much passion."**

** "Thanks for saving me," Timothy said as he straightened his tunic.**

"**Don't mention it," Sam blushed, Shyan noticed it and smiled.**

** "Your grace," the guard from the battle yard came in. He focused on his fallen brethren groaning in pain then shook himself, "Your grace, the word is spreading, but it will take until morning for all to come," he looked at Sam. Sam didn't know what to say to him, so she just nodded.**

** "What now your highness?" he asked.**

"**I want to find my friends," she said.**

** "Okay I'll have a search party-," Sam interrupted him.**

"**No, I want to do it myself."**

** "Well, you'll need guards."**

"**I'll be fine, just take me to my dragon. He's in the arena."**

** "Yes Princess," he gave a shallow bow, "Follow me."**

"**I wonder what's happening with the people here," Nick said. He and the gang were sitting on the steps in front of the apartment building.**

** Sophia pushed her way through the crowd, "I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, "Sam is a Princess!"**

** "No way!" Ashley contested.**

"**Yeah, she's just a farm girl," Nick agreed.**

** "There was something about her father having the throne, but something forced him to hide, but he promised to return one day," Sophia said.**

** "Where is Sam?"**

"**She's in the castle," then they heard Retoric's roar. They looked up and saw the black dragon fly, then tuck his wings in. He spiraled down before opening his wings and landed hard.**

** Sam got off in a hurry and puked, "I'll never get used to that," she wiped he mouth and spit.**

** "Hey Queenie," Ashley mocked.**

"**Oh, you heard?"**

** "Everyone heard," Sophia hugged her, then dropped her, "Sorry, we're not supposed to touch royalty."**

** "It's fine, I don't care, you guys should know me by now."**

"**So what's gonna be your first order of business?"**

** "I don't know," then punched Sophia in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me that we were of royalty? Or better yet, why aren't you Queen?"**

** "Sorry," she rubbed her arm hard, "Because I wasn't fit for ruling, but I knew you'd be."**

** "Then why didn't you find me or something?"**

"**I didn't know where you were."**

** "Fine," Timothy slowly came from behind her.**

"**Who's this?" Ashley asked.**

** "This is Timothy," Sam gave an awkward smile, "I met him this morning."**

"**Awe, you like him," Retoric noticed.**

** "Shut up Retoric," she pointed a finger at him, "What? I've known you our whole lives and I've never seen you like this around a guy. It's so cute," he nuzzled her chest.**

** "Okay fine, I admit," she pulled back her hair, "He is cute, but I don't like him that way."**

** "Princess," two guards came up to her.**

"**How do you know that I'm the Princess?"**

** "Well," one shrugged, "You're the only one that's talking to a Dark Fire. Anyway, that's not the point, you're not supposed to be walking around unprotected."**

** "I'm not unprotected, I have Retoric and my friends."**

"**But, Princess," he was beginning to protest before Sam shot him an angry look.**

** "Leave, I'll be fine," and with that they left.**

"**How is it that we have to protect you," Nick asked.**

** "Well you don't, I just don't like the fact of being always guarded, and I just needed that excuse to get them off my back about it."**

** "So what do you want to do now?"**

**Sam snapped her fingers, "Since I'm Princess, I want to check out the competition, "C'mon," she jumped back onto Retoric's back as everyone else jumped on a dragon aside from Sophia, "Where's your dragon?"**

** "I don't have one."**

"**Why?"**

** "Because dragons are majestic animals and shouldn't be treated as pets or anything else. It's degrading for them."**

** "Speak for yourself lady," Elliot said, "It's cool having a dragon as a best friend, and what's even cooler is the fact that we gain powers over time."**

** "What kind of powers?"**

"**Well, it's different for each person and his or her dragon really. We don't know Sam's yet, she must be a late bloomer."**

** "Maybe it's aggression," Nick chuckled.**

**Sam just shook her head, "Let's go knuckle heads," they took off and headed for the arena. **

**By now, the sun was setting behind the trees, Gannon weakly packed some clothes into the saddle. One of Retoric's dragon friends offered him a ride to Darnoes.**

"**Are you sure you want to leave sir?"**

"**Of course I do Diggory," Gannon slowly saddled up.**

** "Here," the Elder handed him a small bag of coins, "It's not much, but it should get you by."**

** A dragon landed behind them. It was blue and the rider wore brown armour.**

"**What is your business here?" Gannon tried to sound tough, but failed.**

** "We are spreading word of the new successor."**

"**And who would that be?"**

** "It is a Samantha Gaven."**

"**Sammy?" Gannon was placed into shock.**

** "How is this possible?"**

"**Well her father, Gannon Gaven, said he'd return when he thought the timing was right."**

** "What if I say I am Gannon Gaven?"**

"**I'd say, 'yeah right'," he laughed, "If you really are her father, what does she look like, eh?"**

** "She's ten years old," he started, "She has dirty blonde hair, like her mother. Her eyes are the colour of emeralds," he smiled, "She has the biggest green eyes anyone could ask for. And above all else, she has a fighting spirit. And her dragon's name is Retoric, he's a Dark Fire."**

** "Lucky guess," he thought for a second, "Another question?"**

"**Shoot."**

** "What does she like to wear?"**

"**A tunic and a brown skirt, or shorts," he laughed, "She also likes to go without shoes, no matter the weather. She also has a necklace that she usually wears, it's a black string that's looped through a black dragon scale that she got from her dragon."**

** "Fine," he said angrily, "There will be an appearance of all the country tomorrow. Around mid-morning, try to have your people get there."**

** "Fine," the soldier flew away, heading south, "Gotta go," Gannon patted Diggory and they took off.**

** Sam was in the arena, it well lit with torches. She looked at the long ling of competitors, with their dragons behind them.**

** Sophia stood next to her, "So why do want to look at them?" she whispered.**

"**Just because I can," Sam started from one side of the line and walked to the other. Slowly examining the dragons and riders, "How many did you say are registered?"**

** "Over a hundred ma'am, including you and your friends," Sophia's voice got worried, "But I recommend that you don't participate."**

** "Why won't I participate?" Sam yelled.**

"**Because it's not tradition for female royalty to compete. Tradition states that female royalty only can help train the dragons," the rider in front of them said.**

** "I hate tradition, we're changing that rule."**

"**Well in order to change a rule, you have to sway the council."**

** "Fire them all," Sam continued to walk the line.**

"**What?" Sophia was baffled.**

** "You heard me, fire them all and I want my friends as the council, including Timothy," Sam ordered.**

** "Yes your highness," Sophia bowed and walked away.**

**When Sam hit the end of the line, she got a bad feeling about the last rider, "What is your name Rider?"**

** "Michael Werner ma'am," he stood straighter and puffed out his chest. Sam mean mugged him, "Is there something wrong Princess?"**

** "Not yet," how is your swordsmanship.**

"**I'm the best in my city."**

** "How about your Rider skills?"**

"**The best in my village."**

** "What is your status in your village?"**

"**I am married to the village's chief's daughter, Ma'am."**

** "Is your family here Werner?"**

"**Yes they are," he began to sweat.**

** "Why are you sweating? Are you nervous?"**

"**Yes ma'am, just a little."**

** "Why are you nervous?"**

"**Because you're asking me all these questions and I don't want to say the wrong thing."**

** "Why are you nervous of me, I'm only a ten year old girl?"**

"**Well your honour, I was told that you can get very angry sometimes and hit people."**

** "Ah, hitting people, it's one of life's greatest gifts," she pretended to hit him causing him to flinch. He tripped over a rock and fell. Sam laughed as she help him back up to his feet.**

** "You call yourself a rider, yet a little thing like me made you fall on your ass," she laughed louder, "What kind of trickery is this? I am going to compete," Sam told him, "Bring your A-game Werner. You all are dismissed!"**

** They all bowed and jumped on their dragons and flew off. The only one that stayed was Timothy, "Sam?" he walked up to her, with new found confidence.**

** "Wow, you changed your hair and your attitude," Sam like the fact that he was trying to impress her now, since she indirectly admitted she like her.**

** "Yeah, I want to look good for the competition tomorrow," he flicked his hair back, but it only caught itself in his mouth. Sam giggled and helped him straighten his hair. His eyes were a deep dark blue. She stared at him and he her. Sam really liked him now, but thought what everyone else said if she truly admitted feelings toward him. Everyone was now staring at them. Retoric, the twins, and their dragons smiled because they knew her well enough to know that she has found love. Timothy saw this and cleared his throat to break the silence, "Sam," he whispered and looked back at the gang.**

** When Sam turned around, the gang began talking to one another as though they weren't watching. Sam went up to them and just looked at his family. Timothy and his dragon joined the group and talked to them. Sam began tearing up, "Sam?" Retoric said, which got everyone to look at her, "Why are you crying?"**

** "I'm not crying" she wiped away her tears, "I just got something in my eyes."**

"**Sam?" he said with a little growl, "I know you too well, you don't tear up when something's in your eyes."**

** "This is just so beautiful," she gestured to all of them, "All of you, all this mushy crap," she sniffed, "I hate this. I mean look at me, oh, no, no, no," she waved her hand, "Don't look at me, I'm a mess."**

** They smiled at the little girl, "We should get some rest for the tournament tomorrow," Sophia suggested and they agreed.**

** Sam was sleeping in the dragon tent, like she usually did. She was fidgeting violently, unable to escape from her dream. She kicked and accidently hit Retoric. He woke with a start to see Sam writhing in agony. He used his tail to move her until she woke. She woke with tears in her eyes, "What?"**

** "You okay?" he asked with worry.**

"**Yeah, just a bad dream, go back to sleep," Sam didn't want to talk about the nightmare she was having.**

** "Okay," he wrapped his tail back around her.**

**Morning came quickly and trumpets sounded and a knock came from the door, "Sam, it's Sophia."**

** "Come in," Sam stretched and stood as she entered the room.**

"**It's time to get ready for the announcement. I got your dress picked out."**

** "I said I don't want a dress."**

"**This one I had made especially for you. It breathes royalty, yet it's comfortable enough for you fight in. It's an armour-dress mix and black, to match your dragon. Oh, and dad is here, he flew in a few hours after midnight. He's down the corridor sleeping."**

** "How come you didn't wake me?" she quickly stood up, "I want to see him."**

"**Okay slow down," Sophia placed a hand on her shoulder, "Eat something first, he can wait another few minutes to see you."**

** "What's for breakfast?"**

"**Sausage, eggs, juice, and tea."**

** "Alright," Sam said.**

"**When you're done eating, you should shower. You look like you took a dirt bath and your hair's a mess."**

** "Don't worry about it," Sam went to the table and sloppily ate her food and in a hurry.**

** "Don't you have any manners?"**

"**Yeah, but why keep them?"**

** "Because it's not like for a princess to be like this."**

"**I'm princess and you're princess, relax. You can be the proper one, whilst I be the one that bashes everyone's face in."**

** "I can't believe that we're related."**

"**Neither can I," Sam said with a mouth full of eggs. Sophia shot her a disgusted look and sat down to eat, "Where's the twins?"**

** "They went to learn the ways of the council."**

"**What does the council do exactly?"**

** "They deliberate the laws and rules and customs of this country, also, they are the supreme judges. So they handle all kinds of serious cases, or they wanted, just ordinary cases in general."**

** "So, there's Timothy, Nick, and Ashley," Sam pondered for a moment, "I feel that there should be more people in the council."**

** "Well there is usually five or seven members of the council."**

"**Why the odd numbers?" Sam washed down her food with juice.**

** "So that way, during deliberation, there's not an even number for either side."**

"**Ah, got it," Sam stood up, "And what does a Princess do per say?"**

** "A princess usually just trains her whole life to with dragons and," Sophia smiled, "And also goes to banquets and balls."**

** "The banquet sounds fun, but what's a ball?"**

"**A ball is when many of the important people in the country dress up and dance."**

** "Does anyone else come to these things? Someone like Timothy?"**

"**Oh heavens no, commoners aren't permitted to mingle with the wealthy, except for to serve, like waiting tables or something like that."**

** "We need to change that."**

"**Why?" Sophia's face scrunched up.**

** "If I can become a princess in a day, then the 'commoners' should be able to dance with the wealthy. It's because of them this country runs, without them what are we."**

** "Why do always have to fight tradition?" Sophia stood as well.**

"**Because tradition sucks and it's not fair. This land will be more prosperous that way."**

** "No, it won't, these commoners need to know their place and that is to serve us."**

"**I'm not saying that they shouldn't serve us, I'm just saying that they need to know that we appreciate them."**

** "You are such a pain."**

"**And you're not? You just think you're all perfect don't you? Well honey you're not!"**

** "Awe," a voice said from behind them. They shot around to see their dad, "Your first fight."**

** "Dad!" they exclaimed and ran over to him. They jumped on him and hugged him and shower him with kisses.**

** "Okay, okay," he fought them off, then Sam punched him in his arm, "Ow, what was that for."**

** "For not telling me I had a sister and that you are a King."**

"**Please don't have me explain, I did everything for a reason. Just know, I didn't ever want to hurt you," the Sophia hit him, "Is it hit dad day today?"**

** "Why didn't you come to rescue me?" her tears began to well in her eyes, "You didn't come and save me. You had the power to save me, why didn't you?" she fell to her knees, "I screamed for you when they took me and you did nothing."**

** "Hey," he said soothingly as he knelt beside her, "They were going to hurt you if u pursued you. I'm sorry, but I'm here now, so let me make it up to you okay?"**

** She nodded, "I'm sorry I freaked out."**

"**I'm sorry I left you," he helped her up and saw Retoric eating the rest of the food on the table.**

** "Retoric!" Sam yelled, "You know you're on a diet!" Sam shooed him away from the table.**

** "Hey, human food is good," he snorted.**

"**Okay dad," Sophia said, "You and Retoric get ready for the big announcement, Sam and I will get ready. We'll meet you at the balcony we talked about last night in an hour and half."**

** Gannon beckoned for Retoric to follow him and they both left, "Okay," Sophia pulled out a black dress with armour attached to it. There were armour shoulder plates, elbow plates, a breast plate and a plate for the abdomen. It was all connected by a material that she couldn't identify. The skirt was made from multiple straps of dragon leather, connecting to the rest of the dress by metal circles. It was all black and it was shiny like Retoric's scales. Sam began too freak out at how cool it was, "It's so freakin' cool," she took it into her fidgeting hands and felt the fabric, "What kind of fabric is it?"**

** "The Weavers say it's an old Elfish weaving and fabric."**

"**This is so cool," she pecked her sister on the cheek, "I'm gonna get ready and try this on."**

** "So," Gannon said as he bathed in the bathing pool, "Retoric, how have you and Sam been these past couple of days?"**

** "Well I'm fine and Sam… is well, Sam," Retoric wasn't enjoying being washed by guys. They were so rough with his scales, "Hey, can you guys try to be softer?" they just nodded.**

** "There's someone Sam has a crush on I hear," Gannon rinsed off and stepped out of the bath and dried himself off before robing himself.**

** "Yeah, they kid's name is Timothy," Retoric smiled.**

"**How old is he?"**

** "He's about Sam's age and she really does like this boy, so please don't intimidate him or anything."**

** "My King," a lady in red came in a bowed to him, "The announcement is going to commence in half an hour, we need to get you clothed and ready for it."**

** "Okay," Gannon nodded and looked to the bathing servants, "Polish him well, understand?"**

** "Yes your grace."**

**Gannon walked into another part of the room and proceeded in putting on his clothes. Once he did, servants aided him in putting his armour on. Gannon waited for Retoric to be done and looked at him with awe. The bath servants did a tremendous job in making as shiny as the sun. But it was kind of taken away when they strapped on the saddle.**

** "You ready to get the show on the road?" Gannon said.**

"**As always sir."**

** "Please," he set a gentle hand on his neck, "Call me dad."**

**Retoric hummed in happiness as they left and headed toward the balcony. They waited inside the castle until Shyan, the twins, their dragons, and Timothy and his dragon came up to them, "Where's Sam and Sophia?" Shyan asked**

** "Right there," Retoric said in awe. There, down the hallway, walked Sam and Sophia. Sam was in her black armour-dress and Sophia was in a pink, royal robe. They looked absolutely stunning, "They are so pretty," Timothy said out loud.**

** When the girls came to them, Sam spoke first, "C'mon, let's do this!" **

**Shyan nodded, "Stay here until I give you your cue to come out."**

** When Shyan stepped out onto the balcony, the crowd cheered so loudly that their echoes caused the castle to tremble. When she raised her arms, the crowd quieted, "People of Darnoes and beyond, I am here to give you your true leader of this country! He had to step down until further notice, so that way he could save his daughters and this wonderful land we live in! Some may remember, other's probably do not! I give you, King Gannon," the crowd cheered as Gannon stepped forward and waved, "And his daughters, Sophia and Samantha," they walked up with their hands locked together over their heads. Retoric came out behind Sam and sat on his hind legs behind her, "Last, but not least, I give you, your new council!" the twins, their dragons, Timothy and his dragon walked forward. The crowd cheered louder.**

** When she raised her hand again, the crowd fell silent, "I know the council is young, but Princess Sam requested this to be, for she trusts their judgment and so should you!" her voice echoed, "Now, I will now crown the rightful heir to the throne, please hold your applause until the end" a maid came up with a crown on a red pillow. Gannon dropped to a knee, still facing the crowd. She placed the crown on his head. Still on his knees, "And now, the Princesses," the followed suit and felt the weight of their crowns being placed on their heads, "Now rise, as our new leaders of the free and prosperous land!" the crowd went into an uproar.**

** Gannon stepped forward and raised is hands, the crowd went dead, "My people, I will do everything in my power to keep this country flourishing and flowing, you have my word! For, you are the ones that make this country what it is! From the carpenter all the way up to the business men! All of you shall be rewarded for you loyalties!" Gannon looked to Sam and Sophia and beckoned them forward.**

** Sam was very nervous as she looked out at the multitude, she choked. Sophia saw this and spoke for her, "Even though my sister and I are complete opposites by nature, we have the same goal in mind! We serve the people, not ourselves!"**

** Gannon stepped forward, "LET THE TOURNAMENT COMMENCE!" he bellowed and the crowd cheered as they went inside except for Sam and the twins and Timothy. They jumped onto their dragons and took off. Sam did a little showing off by standing on Retoric and began surfing him. The crowd cheered her on as they did different tricks and aerial flips.**

** Then something hit Retoric's underbelly, causing Sam to fall off. He was stunned, so Timothy and his dragon caught her as the twins' dragons caught Retoric.**

** "What was that?" Sam asked Timothy.**

"**Why don't you ask them?" he pointed to the black mass that was charging through the crowd everyone ran in fear.**

** "Oh no you don't," Sam said, "Let me down," she drew her sword.**

"**No, I won't," he tried to protest but he gave in and landed.**

** Sam ran toward the beasts that were attacking. They were trolls from the north, usually a peaceful race. They don't attack unless absolutely necessary. Sam knows this because she wondered off from home and found a small family grouping of them.**

** They stopped when they saw her. One of them let off a booming laugh, "What are you going to do to us little girl."**

** "This," sliced the troll's gut open, causing his insides to fall out. He fell and died, "Who dies next?"**

** They started fighting her.**

"**SAM! NOOOOOO!" she heard her father's roar echo. But to his surprise, they fell all around her. She was smart by having them fall in a circle around her to slow the trolls from reaching her.**

** "Retoric, Retoric!" Elliot cried as she shook the unconscious Retoric, "He's not waking!"**

** "What do we do?" Nick asked.**

"**We have to help Sam," she suggested, "Timothy, stay here with him," she took off with Kim.**

** They saw trolls piling up around Sam, but knew it was a matter of time before she would tire, so they landed right in the middle of the circle, "I thought you'd never show up," Sam grunted.**

** "We can't allow you to have all the fun now can we?" Nick said.**

**The teens slaughtered many, but more came and surrounded them. The second wave of trolls closed them in, "Wait!" one troll commanded and stepped forward. By his armour, he was obviously in charge, "I know who these kids are."**

** "Hal!" they exclaimed in surprise.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

** "I wouldn't mind asking the same thing," Sam crossed her arms.**

"**We were told to come here and retrieve a girl of some sorts," then he shook his head as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. When he looked at it, he snarled and showed it to her, "If I'd of remembered that this was you, I'd of never done this."**

** "Why do you need me?"**

"**Gato says that he'll give us back our land, but your friendship with me is worth more than that and besides you're a princess. We may be brutes, but we have standards."**

** "What of our land?" one troll asked, "Yeah, where will we go if our land is destroyed." "And besides she killed scores of us just by her lonesome."**

** "Quiet all of you, or I'll feed you to the Blixor!" Hal roared, "Who cares about our land if we run the risk of losing our greatest ally. Hal bowed before her, and so did the rest, "I apologize for our intrusion, we would've never done this if we knew. Please take us as your slaves."**

** "I'll do you something better," Sam helped him to his feet, "I know of this great patch of land that I saw yesterday, if you agree to become our allies and sign a treaty, we will work with you," she wiped a trail of blood that caught in her eye.**

** "Sam? Sam?" Gannon pushed his way through the army of trolls, until he came across Sam and the twins, he had his sword drawn, "Back, all of you, I'm warning you!"**

** "Dad, look who it is," she turned him to Hal.**

"**Hal?" "Gannon," they both embraced in a hug, "I haven't seed you in ages, how's the wife and kids?" Gannon sheathed his sword.**

** "Not good, all of us trolls had to leave our tribal grounds because of Gato. You know how we are about our land and he used it against us. He told us to either find your daughter or he'll destroy our land. He also has some dragon army with him. Even though he only has a few thousand, they are skilled enough for only one dragon to take down four Shiors."**

** "Damn! Did he say anything else?"**

"**Only that he needs her alive before the next full blue moon."**

** "That's six years away, why get her early?"**

"**Because he said that he needed to train her for it or some God forsaken thing."**

** "Does he know where you are?"**

"**No, he couldn't travel with us, he was saying how he needed to manage something at this cavern. We heard screams coming from it and he referenced a name," Hal began snapping his fingers. Now, the guards in blue surrounded the trolls, "What was her name? Ah, Jennifer. That name sounds familiar."**

** "That was my wife's name!" Gato blurted out, "He has my wife."**

"**Maybe, but he's too strong for you to take on."**

** "I fought him before, I can do it again."**

"**I'm telling you, don't!" Hal emphasized the last word, "We need to work on a plan to take him on."**

** "How many capable warriors do you have?"**

"**Including women and teens, we have over a hundred thousand."**

** "We need to scale a full mount attack against him, before he strikes us! Will you help us?"**

** "With pleasure," he smiled as he growled, "Listen you mongrels," Hal said to his people, "We are going to help our new friends take down!"**

** "I will help build you a sufficient enough village to sustain you until then."**

"**Don't, we have tents, just tell us where to live and will do the rest."**

** "Follow me guys," Sam said then let out a roar of her own.**

"**Good roar for a human!" he said then heard an echoing roar.**

** A few of the trolls screamed, "Ah, Dark Fire!" they used their shields and raised them above their heads.**

** Retoric landed next to Retoric, ready to fight. He tried to snap at Hal, "No, Retoric! Stop!" she used all of her strength to try and hold him back, but was failing.**

** Hal was hunched over and snarled at him, "C'mon devil dragon!"**

"**Then let's go!" Retoric pushed Sam aside with his head and jumped Hal. Before he opened his maw to blast him away, Sam jumped on his neck and pulled back on his ears. He reacted by knocking her off. She was resilient for she grabbed his tail and tried to pull him, but Retoric just slammed her down. He gasped at the realization of what he just did and got off Hal, "I'm sorry Sam!" he tried to apologize and explain, but Sam wouldn't have anyone it.**

** She began fighting him herself. He only tried to get her to stop, but she kept coming, "Sam, wait, stop!" so he finally pushed her with his foreleg, "Stop it and let me explain!"**

** "Why, you weren't listening to me?" she stood up, "Hal is my friend."**

"**How are you friends with this troll from hell." **

** "I know that your two races never got along, which is why I never told you about them."**

** "Them?"**

"**Yeah, them. When the twins and I were hunting, we came across Hal and a few of his troops moving through the forest. They were nice to us and we showed them in like. They were staying there in the forest because they were researching a very rare kind of dragon that only lives in that forest."**

** "Why haven't you told me?"**

"**Because I they told me. I don't get it, but it happened long ago."**

** "Wanna know why you don't get it, it's because you as humans are too stupid to get it," Sam gasped at his words, "Out of all the species on the planet, you are the worst when it comes to intellect."**

** "Then why did you stick with me?"**

"**Because my mother told me to do it," his anger grew and it showed, "You are nothing but a weak, digestive parasite that will never amount to anything of importance!" his face went into shock.**

** Sam's eyes were both angry and sad as she slowly stepped back, "I thought…," he voice trailed off before she ran.**

** "Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he tried to run after her, but Gannon and a few trolls stopped him.**

** "That's far enough, you have caused enough pain today," Gannon looked to Hal, "Bind him!" Multiple trolls jumped him and began tying him up with ropes. When they were done, Gannon knelt before him and bored his soul with his eyes, "And I thought you weren't like Gato. You make me sick," Gannon beckoned Hal to follow him, "Bring the beast." A few trolls began to drag Retoric.**

** After a few hours, the twins found Sam on a roof top, sitting on the ledge crying. They quietly sat next to her, one on each side. They waited for her to speak, "I thought he was my friend!" she wiped her eyes, "I knew him my whole life," she leaned onto Nick's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her, "This whole time I thought we were the greatest of friends," she pulled out a blade from her boot. The blade was black and the handle was straight silver, "We made this together. The blade was made from his own scales," she threw the blade out into the open and watched it fall into the forest.**

** "I don't know what to say," Ashley said as he rubbed her arm, "I'm sorry about what happened."**

** "What happens now?" she rolled backwards and stood, "Just lost a best friend who I thought was my friend."**

** "I know we don't how it feels," they stood up, "But if you need us we're here to help you."**

** Their dragons slowly and softly flew in and landed, "What's wrong?" Kim asked.**

"**Sam and Retoric just broke up."**

** "Ah, you guys will be friends again, you always fight, but it usually works out."**

"**No!" Sam yelled, "You don't get it do you? We're done, over! There's nothing left for us! He told me the truth about why he stayed with me! He said some things that we can never bounce back from! He is dead to me and if it were my bidding, I'd kill him myself! Especially after all the secrets I've confided into him. All those memories we share together, and for what? Because his mother told him to stick with it!" then she smiled evilly, "That's it, I will kill him myself."**

** They stopped her before she got too far, "No you're not!" Nick grabbed her arm.**

"**Try to stop me!" she snatched back her arm.**

** "C'mon, please don't do this."**

"**I can do anything I want, I'm the princess and you're just council members that can be replaced."**

** "We learned that only the King or Queen can do that."**

"**I will have my wish as far as killing him. He hurt me you guys and now it's my turn to hurt him."**

** "Why don't you let your dad and the others handle it?"**

"**Because I'm the one he hurt and not you."**

** "We can't let you do this," Kim stepped behind her.**

"**Step aside dragon."**

** "My name is Kim," she puffed herself out to try and seem bigger.**

"**I will take you out beast," Sam pulled out her blade**

** "You won't hurt my dragon," Ashley stepped between them and pulled out his blade.**

"**I won't tolerate this, you all are now enemies in my eyes and won't hesitate to take you out."**

** "Don't try to alienate us because of what happened to you Sam."**

**Sam couldn't fight them for some reason, so she sheathed her sword, "Fine, I won't hurt anyone.**

** "Why don't you just move on?" Ashley put his sword back.**

"**Because I'm hurting that's why," she pushed her hair back, "I think I just need some time to cool off, I'm sorry," she patted him on his shoulder and slowly walked away.**

** Weeks went by and still no word on when they would leave for war, because Gato sent the King a letter about his plans. The king was infuriated at the fact that all he could do was sit there and do nothing as Gato grew stronger.**

** Gannon was seated on his throne with two seats at his right and one on his left. Shyan seated at the far right and Sophia at his direct right, "Where's my Samantha?"**

** "After what happened, she really hasn't left her room. When I do see her, she's all polite and what not. It's not like her anymore to do all this stuff."**

** "Who wouldn't change like that, especially after such a traumatic experience," Gannon sat back into his chair, when the double doors opened. Sam came in, in a white dress. Her head was on the ground and her hands were clasped together at her waist. She slowly made her way to them.**

** "Sam," Gannon exclaimed quietly as he stood and she stopped at the base of the stairs to her father, "How are you feeling baby?"**

"**I'm doing all right father," she spoke proper which was very unlike her, "I was recommended that I get out of my room and mingle with people before I forget how to speak, so here I am."**

** "You know, Retoric has been asking for you, I think it'd be good for the both of you if you allow him to explain himself."**

** "If think you think that is best father, I will do it," Sam sniffled. She felt a hand on her chin, so she looked up and her father was staring at her with love in his eyes.**

** "What happened to the Sammy I used to know, all fired up all the time and raring to go."**

** "She's gone now dad," she turned her head, pulling away from his hand, "She was weak. All I need to do now is focus on how to be a better princess not a warrior. It's not my place to be fighting."**

** "Oh Sammy," he fell to his knees and rested his hands on her shoulders, "This is not you, so not you. All those who love you want to see the old Sam come out and play."**

** "No they don't," she closed her eyes, "They always told I was too aggressive and should calm down, so I have."**

** "To the point where you're no you anymore," he smiled, "What would it take for us to see that old you?"**

** "Nothing, because I'm not going back to being some fighter. Like you said dad, I'm too young to be fighting and doing all the shenanigans I used to do. I truly am sorry that I never listened."**

** "But that's what I loved about you," he held her face, "You were always so outward with your thoughts. Just like your mother, and stubborn like your father," that got her to smile a little, "There we go, that's it, smile."**

** "I can't really do much of that dad. He really hurt me badly and I can never forgive him of that."**

** "Yes you can, we've all said things in our lives we didn't mean when we were angered. I want you to go see him okay? Do that for me and I promise you'll get over this."**

** "Fine," she lifted her eyes to his and weakly smiled.**

**Sam was approaching the dungeon's double door entrance. The doors where so big, that there were seven fully armoured guards in front of each door, "Princess, you aren't supposed to be down here," on guard said.**

** "I'm here to see Retoric," she said softly.**

"**I'm sorry, you'd have to turn around and go back home."**

** "Let her pass," Gannon said. They bowed and opened the doors, "If you ever disobey a direct order from your Princess, I'll have your heads for it," he growled.**

** "Sorry my King," they bowed as Sam went inside.**

**When Sam went inside, there were all these grown men behind barred cages. The place smelled horrible, so Sam brought her sleeve to her nose. The guards were stunned to find her walking up to them, "Princess," they stood and bowed, "Are you here to see Retoric?"**

** "Yes," take me to him, "Right this way Princess."**

**On their way there, she saw a young boy in a cell. He was seated in a corner, covered in muck and dirt, "Why is that boy here?"**

** "He was caught stealing ma'am."**

"**Really, that's it," she stopped and looked at him, "Why would you send him here? What did he steal?"**

** "He stole a meat slab from the royal butcher."**

"**He's in here over meat?" Sam's long suppressed "aggression" began to bubble up, "You take him out of here you understand? He could've worked to pay it off."**

** "Sorry ma'am, we can't do that, without the order of the council."**

"**Are they the ones that put him in there?"**

** "No, just the local courts did, but you'd still need their approval to take him out."**

**Sam kneed one guard between his legs and kicked the other guard in the shin, causing him to fall to a knee, "You take him out of there this instant or I'll really kick both your asses," the other guard, got back up still holding his groin and unlocked the door.**

** "Get him cleaned up and have him wait in my quarters until I get there."**

"**Yes ma'am," the guard said in pain.**

** "Sam?" she heard Retoric's voice from down the hall, "Sam, is that you?" She followed his voice until she came across large cage with Retoric in it. He was covered in dirt as well, "I thought that was you," he said hoarsely, "You're the only one I know that would beat up people and threaten like that," he smiled.**

** "I got word you wanted to speak to me?"**

"**I've been trying to get an audience with you for weeks, but they kept saying that you weren't in the mood to talk."**

** "Kinda expected after what you said to me," she said with a scowl and sat down.**

"**I'm so sorry, my hatred for trolls cost me a good friend," a guard came to them, it was the one she kicked, for he now walked with a limp, "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I really only stayed because I started to like you and then it turned to loving you, I still love you. My mother did tell me to stick with it, because you and I never saw eye to eye at times and she'd just tell me it'd all be okay in the future and she turned out to be right."**

** "She must be so scared right now," Sam drew circles in the dirt under her.**

"**That's if she's still alive," Retoric groaned in agony at the thought of someone causing harm to his mother.**

** "She will be found, I promise you that."**

"**Other than someone who's deeply studied Dark Furies, like you, and a Dark Fury dragon, someone can't find one," he smiled.**

"**What are you getting at?"**

"**Only you or I can find her and we can work better as a team."**

** "No, you hurt me Retoric and I'm still healing from it."**

"**Hey, you remember when we went looking for Haxel hatchlings in the forest and we got separated?"**

** "Of course, I was like six at the time," she was confused, "Why do you bring that up?"**

** "You and I were so scared without one another. That's how I'm feeling right now, scared. I'm only half the dragon I should be without you," he then put on a cute face.**

** "No," Sam smiled, "You're not gonna sucker me into your game with that face," she tried to resist his cute face, but couldn't when he started to pout, "Okay, fine," she stood up, "I forgive you," she took the keys from the guard and opened the door. Retoric ran up to her and gave her a strong hug, "I've actually missed you a lot Retoric," she leaned into his chest before he put her down.**

** He stood on all fours with a smile on his face, "Hop on… Partner," she did and the raced out of the dungeons. When they made it outside, Retoric took off into the air.**

** "Whoooooo!" Sam cried, "I've missed this too."**

**They flew for an hour or so before landing on her room's balcony, "Okay, okay," she told him, "You need to get washed and I'll get my armour on."**

** The maidens came to her, waiting for instructions, "Girls, get him washed and I'll get washed too, but don't act too surprised that Retoric and I are back together, I want everyone outside of this room to stay in the dark."**

** A knock came to the door, "Sam?" it was Timothy, "Sam, open up, please?"**

**Sam went to the door and cracked it a little, "What do you want?" she put on her sad act. He began to stutter and babble, "Listen, Tim, if you don't have anything to say, I wish to be left alone."**

** Sentences began to form, "Okay," he regained his composure, "I was just wondering, ya know, that if you weren't too busy or somethin' tonight, I thought you'd like to go to dinner with me later tonight?"**

** "I'd love to," she squealed then covered her mouth. He laughed at her response. She responded to him kind, until she snorted. She covered her mouth with one hand and slammed the door with the other. She leaned against the wall, covering her chest because her heart was about to jump out of it.**

** "Why don't you like to laugh in front of people?" Retoric asked as he waited for the bath to be filled as other maidens began to scratch off the excess dirt.**

** "Sam, don't do this," his voice still softened as she felt him leaned against the door, "I found it quite cute actually," he sighed and sat down, "You put on this façade that you're this big, bad, tough girl routine and when you and he separated, you became distant. I'm sorry he said those things to you, truly, but please don't do this to me. I truly have feelings for you," at this point, she realized he thought that she wasn't still listening, "I would say I love you, but it's a little too early to tell," he sighed again and got up to leave before Sam opened the door and kissed him deeply. **

**She let go, "Oh sorry, I was just listening to you," she placed her fingers over her mouth.**

**He was wide eyed, "Huh," he fell back and feinted.**

**Retoric walked up them, "Wow, very manly," he said with a blank expression, "And you like him? He can't even handle getting kissed by a girl," Retoric grabbed his belt with his teeth and brought him inside.**

** Sam remembered the boy she wanted sent up, "Hey Helga," Helga came up to her and bowed, "Was there a boy here? I had him sent up."**

** "He did arrive your majesty, he's in the guest room sleeping."**

**Sam went to the guest room and as Helga said, he was sleeping. He was cleaned as requested and dressed in one of Sam's tunic and pant outfits. He was sleeping on top of the blankets curled into a ball. When Sam touched his face, he woke up with a start. He weakly sat up and looked at the floor.**

** "What is your name boy?"**

"**Erik Princess," he said, still looking at the floor.**

** "Look at me Eric," he slowly did. To her, he looked so familiar. She's seen him somewhere, just having trouble remembering where, "Why did you steal the meat Eric?"**

** "My family is starving and we hardly have enough money for us to survive off of."**

"**Why don't you get a job?"**

** "No one is willing to hire a peasant boy."**

"**Where do you live?"**

** "I live on the outskirts of town," his mouth trembled, "Please Princess, I didn't want to do it, but my family was hungry," it was silent for a few seconds, "Please don't hurt my family?"**

** "Why would I hurt them?"**

"**I've heard word that you are a very mean person."**

** "If I were mean, I would've left you in that cell," she sat next to him on the bed, "You will work off what you stole you hear me," he nodded, "When's the last time you saw your family?"**

** "About two weeks ago, they know I went to jail and are trying to front the money to bail me out."**

** "Who was the judge that sentenced you?"**

"**Judge Hofferson." **

** "Come with me," Sam grabbed his arm and ran, "I want you to tell me where the court is."**

** "It's down that way," he pointed at a street that lead diagonally through the city. He continued to lead her to the court house until they came across a courthouse. They entered and the clerk looked up from his work, "What do you kids want?"**

** "I'm here to see Judge Hofferson."**

"**Yeah right," he chuckled, "Why would he want to see a couple of kids?" Sam showed him a ring on her hand. His face when rigid, "Forgive me Princess," he got up from his chair and fell to her knees, "Forgive me, for I did not know who you were."**

** "Yeah, yeah, just take us to Judge Hofferson," he got up hastily and led them to a back room and he knocked, "Judge?"**

** "Come in," the voice was female and they went inside, "Why are you bothering me?"**

"**The Princess is here," Sam came out from behind him.**

** "You're grace," she was about to bow when Sam told her not to, "What do you need?"**

** "You unjustly convicted a young boy a couple weeks ago."**

"**I remember, Eriksson Chambers, he stole meat from the royal palace."**

** "To feed his family."**

"**Yes I know, but it was wrong and it was from the royal palace ma'am."**

** "I want you to take off the bail and allow him to freely walk."**

"**I can't, the order has been officialized. You'd have to bring it up with the Council."**

** "That's what they've been telling me."**

**Sam barged through the door of the council, "Hey Sam, we're in the middle of a case right now," one of the twins said. On the panel were the twins and Sophia. There were people on either side of the room.**

** "So don't care," Sam said sternly.**

"**It's good to see you're back," Ashley smiled.**

** "Y'all can sit," and they all did, "I need a favour from you guys."**

"**Can it wait Princess?"**

** "No."**

"**We're not gonna fight you, we're in the middle of a delicate case. This man killed someone."**

** "Then he should get the same fate, kill him."**

"**We're in the evidence process of that right now Sam."**

** "It can wait," she walked up to their table and leaned on their table, "This boy right here, Eric, he needs to be off the hook on his bail."**

** "Give us a couple hours and we'll get back to you," the began whispering.**

**Sam sensed that a few of the people were taking a couple steps closer to listen, so she just yelled out, "What the hell are you pricks lookin' at?" they all turned around and tried to look busy.**

** "Like we said, we can't do anything right now, because of you we're always busy, whilst you gallivant around the palace."**

** "After this case, you're all fired," she said with a serious face, trying to hide her smile, "All fired," she was pointing a finger at them as she backed away.**

** "What about me?" Erik asked.**

"**Here," she pulled a small sac of coins from her belt and handed it to him, "Go home, this is for your family," he looked in the bag and saw that it was filled with emeralds and rupees, his jaw dropped lost for words, "Speak of this to no one, not even my father. If someone does ask, tell them only that I gave it to you and have them bring you to me if they want to question you further."**

** He nodded and ran off in a random direction. Sam smiled as she watched him disappear behind a house, then got a bad sense. So she grasped the hilt of her sword before a heavy hand grasped her shoulder. Once it did, she broke free from the grip and drew her sword, come to find out that it was one of the trolls and a young one at that. Only about the age of 16 or 17.**

** "The commoner area isn't the place for a Princess," he said softly, trying not to expose her.**

** "Why are you whispering?" she mockingly whispered back.**

"**Because if someone knew of your location is outside of the palace, they could make you a hostage or something."**

** "Then stick with me," she sheathed her sword, "You can be my undercover bodyguard, disguised as my friend, which you are. And what are you doing here anyway?"**

** "I was just looking for seasonings and someone told me that there's a good herbal shop around here."**

** "I know where that is, I saw it on my way down here," she grabbed his hand, "C'mon, follow me," after a few minutes of follow the leader, they came across a store. On the top it read: "The Djinn's Herbal and Tea Shop".**

** "There may be what you're looking for in here," and they went inside. The store had lots of small windows scattered all across the walls. To them it seemed random, but probably to the owner it was to give his plants the right kind of sunlight.**

** "Can I help you my dears?" a young lady came out from the back, wrapping an apron around her waist. Sam has never seen any human that dark before. The lady's skin was the colour of the night time sky and she spoke with a weird unidentifiable accent.**

** "Yeah, my friend here wanted some spices or something like that."**

"**Do you happen to have salt by chance?" he spoke with a slight flutter in his voice. Sam could tell that he like her.**

** "Right this way," she beckoned him to follow her, "You know, a princess shouldn't be in these parts," the girl said from across the room.**

** "How could you tell I was the princess?"**

"**You just told me," she giggled a little bit, "I have differing kinds of salt here and here. Take your time," she went back up to Sam and saw her confused face, "You've never seen someone of my skin colour before have you?"**

** "No, and I'm sorry if I offend by staring."**

"**You don't, I've been living in this country, especially here in this city for as long as I can remember. My parents told me that they were from another country, a place far from here. They never told me where, but they spoke of it often," she smiled, then lowered her voice, "That troll over there, is he seeing anyone? He's quite cute for a troll."**

** "I don't know, why are you asking me? Why don't you go over there and ask him yourself?"**

** "Why would I do that? Trolls only are interested in their own kind."**

"**How do you know? You haven't even tried," she continued to egg her on until she caved and went for it.**

** When the troll picked his selection, she asked, "So are you seeing anyone?" she was writing something on a piece of paper.**

** "Not really," he leaned onto the counter, clumsily knocking over things, "I'm sorry."**

"**Well I'll be leaving now," Sam said, but was met with silence, so she quietly slipped out.**

** When she stepped out, there were two trolls bullying a sales merchant, she sighed, "Is there ever a normal day?" she put her hand back on the hilt of her weapon and walked over, "What are you guys doing?"**

** "Just trying to get some fruit is all," they chuckled.**

"**Yeah, but do you have to scare this poor man?"**

** "What's it to you?" one snatched an apple from the cart and ate it.**

"**I thought we promised to have treaty. You don't have to resort to this."**

** "Why don't you go and go home to your mommy or something?"**

"**Yeah and while you're there you can make us some kind of scarf or something," they both chuckled, "Maybe your mother can teach you the ways of the kitchen."**

** "First of all, a woman's place isn't in the kitchen and secondly, my mother isn't in my life anymore."**

** "Awe, how sad, did she leave because you're such a brat," he said in a mockingly sad tone.**

** "That's it," Sam pulled out her blade.**

"**How cute," he pointed, "She thinks she can take on the both of us."**

** Sam swiped and the apple fell onto the ground in halves, they got agitated and pulled out their blades, "What!" a voice called out. It was the troll she met before, "What are you guys doing?"**

** "She's over here, thinkin' she can take us out."**

"**Don't you know that she's the princess?"**

** "Haha, yeah right. If she was, isn't she supposed to be inside the castle and eat fancy food like she's supposed to."**

** "Argh!" Sam began attacking.**

**Both of them tried to fight back but ran off when they figured out that she's too much, "Oh c'mon, why don't you stay and fight?" she called after them, but they continued running.**

** Sam swiped the air vigorously in anger, throwing a tantrum before she calmed when she saw that everyone was staring out, "What are you looking at?" she yelled and went back to the castle.**

** "Where were you?" Retoric lazily asked as he laid in a sun spot, "And why are you dirty?"**

** "I was just walking the town."**

"**Isn't that dangerous?"**

** "Why does everyone think it's dangerous for me to go to the town? I can handle things on my own you know. I'm not just some poor defenseless girl."**

** "I didn't say that you were, but I'm glad you're back."**

"**Good to be back."**

** "Hey, your dad was looking for you not too long ago. He wants you to dress in you armour and meet him on the training grounds."**

** "He was here?"**

"**Yeah, don't worry, I explained everything. He loved how you beat up two guards. That part was hilarious."**

** She smiled, "I'll be back out okay?" she went into her room. A half an hour went by before Sam came back out in her armour, "Ready to go?"**

** "Yeah, and Shyan invited you to a banquet tonight," he pointed with his head to a letter on a table, "I think you should go, it'd be good for you."**

** "I'll think about it," she strapped the small saddle on him and mounted, "Let's go."**

**They took off toward the training arena. Sam took notice of how beautiful everything looked, aside for the dark, ominous clouds behind the mountains. She just shrugged and landed with Retoric. There was here dad in front of twenty or so young men. They were standing in five rows of four, except there was one space open.**

** "You're late," he greeted her. He stood there with both of his hands behind his back, "Welcome to training and next time you're late, you will be dealt punishment"**

** "Punishment, but I'm your daughter," she dismounted Retoric and went to him.**

"**Yes, now get in ranks," he pointed with his chin to the open space, "Any questions?"**

** "Yeah, uh, why is your ten year old daughter here?" one guy asked.**

"**Good question and the answer to that, is the fact that she's an amazing fighter. Better that all of you," some of them chuckled, "Oh you think that's funny do ya? Samson, Sam, I want you to spar off, without the use of your blades."**

** Sam smirked as she took off her sword belt and cracked her knuckles, "Is this really necessary?" he asked as he did the same.**

** "Of course, you want to underestimate Sam? Then here's your chance to see how good she really is."**

** Sam chuckled a little and took off the top half of her armour, revealing a white shirt underneath, "C'mon Samson, try your hardest so you can impress your friends."**

** They began fighting. It was evident that Sam wasn't trying as she ducked under all the blows he was throwing, "C'mon, you can do better than that," she flipped him over her back and he slammed hard onto his, "Oh what's wrong, did you just get your ass handed to you by a little girl?" she asked.**

** He roared and jumped back up. When he was about to throw a punch, Sam used two fingers and jabbed at his collarbone. He fell, not moving, but his eyes were following hers, "What did you do to me?"**

** "Temporarily paralyzed you," she smiled.**

"**This is what happens when you underestimate your enemy," Gannon said, "You get beat. Never take account the size of an adversary."**

** Gannon proceeded in his training. The training was long and rigorous. They ran around the grounds a few times and sparred with fists and swords. Sam taught them some of the things on dragon back that she knew. When the sun hid itself behind the horizon, everyone was dead tired, even the dragons.**

** Sam was sitting, leaning against Retoric's side, panting and sweating profusely, when Samson came up to her. He was breathing heavily and sweating a lot as well. He sat in front of her, "I'm sorry about before, I shouldn't have misjudged you like that."**

** "It's okay, I get it a lot."**

"**No really, I should've expected that the daughter of the county's greatest warrior to be well trained, both with sword and fist."**

** "Don't mention it, it's perfectly understandable."**

"**Does he train you like this all the time?"**

** "Not really, because I usually train myself."**

"**You have a wonderful dragon there, what's its name."**

** "My name is Retoric," he responded, "And we have to go, we're tired and she needs to prepare for school in the morning."**

** "School? I already know a lot."**

"**But if you want to learn more, than I suggest that you educate yourself," he nudged her side with his muzzle.**

** "Fine," she stood up with Retoric and walked away, "It was nice meeting you Samson," she waved him goodbye.**

** That night, her nightmares got worse. She was unconsciously throwing a fit. Sophia came in and woke her up. Sam was once again covered in sweat. Sophia and Retoric stared at her in worry, "You okay?" her sister asked as she stroked Sam's hair.**

** "These nightmares are getting worse," she rubbed her eyes, "I keep dreaming that I'm in a cave somewhere being tortured."**

** "Do you know by whom?"**

"**No, he was wearing some kind of hood that obscures his face. But his breath was horrible, it smelled of death and decay."**

** "Do you think that you'll be able to sleep again?"**

"**I'll try to," Sam laid back onto her side, away from them, knowing that she's having a dream about Gato torturing her mother.**

**The following morning, Retoric found Sam packing, "What are you doing?"**

"**I'm going to go find my mother. I'm not going to allow her to suffer because of me."**

** "Don't do this, just wait until-!"**

"**I'm done waiting Retoric," she yelled, "I've waited too long and everyone here isn't doing a damn thing to save her. It's me he wants and if you remember, he has your family or did you stop caring about them."**

** "Never!" he yelled back.**

"**Then why are you just sitting here," she went back to packing, "Why don't you come with me and we can go save them?"**

** "Why don't you stay here and wait until we hear from Gato again."**

"**Why? While we wait, he grows stronger."**

** "C'mon, just stay here and learn a thing or two."**

"**Fine, but don't expect me to be happy."**

**Sam Narration:**** I stayed and learned as much as I could over to the next few years. It was a long wait for another letter from Gato. He stated that there would be an impending war going on. He also stated that Retoric's mother passed away, but still didn't tell us anything about my mother. So I'm thinking that she may still be alive. I gained some cool powers overtime, like all dragon and riders do, which is cool…**

** Five Years Later… **

"**Sam? Sam?" Timothy ran up to her. She was on her way to the training grounds.**

** "Oh hey," she hugged him, "I haven't seen you in a while."**

"**Oh yeah, I was helping my dad with some of the shipyard shipments."**

** "Yeah, I've heard that they were having some issues, but I thought that you were somewhere else. And you grew a beard."**

** "Yeah, a month without shaving can really do that to a guy," he blushed under his hair, "You still kickin' ass around here?"**

** "You know it," they were walking outside now.**

"**Where's Retoric?"**

** "He's out helping train some new dragons."**

"**Ah, is he doing good?"**

** "Yeah, especially since he met a little dragon girl. Yeah, she's great for him."**

"**Do you like her?"**

** "Not one bit and to be honest, I'm quite annoyed with her. Retoric and I usually hang out together in the evenings, but she's taking up all that time. We don't hang out as much, outside of training."**

** "As, so you're jealous?"**

"**I don't get jealous."**

** "Then what do you call it? Just accept the fact that you and Retoric are growing up. He's in his teens now, let him be one."**

** "But, he's my best friend and-!"**

"**Hold it, he's your friend, not your boyfriend. If you don't allow him to be happy, you'll just lose him."**

** "But I don't want him to get hurt."**

"**You'll only hurt him more if you restrict who he talks to."**

** "I guess you're right."**

"**I'm always right," he jokingly bumped into her, "So what have you been up to?"**

** "Nothing really, just doing Princess stuff which I hate. I have to attend banquets to please the politicians. I hate always havin' to dress up. Sophia enjoys dressing up and is so clean and neat."**

** "Well, who expects siblings to be exactly the same," he shrugged, "Oh, I wanted to thank you on behalf of my family. Thank you for giving us the jobs as Head Negotiators of the country."**

** "You're welcome. I want to work with people that I trust."**

"**What are the twins up to?"**

** "They're helping me train the new soldiers. My dad allowed me to stop school to train, as you know. And in return, when I had the time, to go to the library and read."**

** "Yeah, that seems fair. My job requires me to read a lot. Especially about the politics of differing cities. Rules, regulations, and customs."**

** "All I want to do is just train and fight."**

"**I know, you were always like that, even when I met you over five years ago."**

** "I still remember walking into that fortune teller store and seeing you there. You've really grown into the perfect boyfriend," she stopped and faced him.**

** "What?" his voice faltered.**

**She dropped her helmet and grabbed both of his hands, "Timothy McGough, will you be my boyfriend?"**

** He responded by kissing her deeply and she responded in kind. The people that were passing stopped to watch this romantic scene. Sam slowly pulled away, "There's people watching," she softly said.**

** "Don't let them get to you, just let them watch," they went back to kissing.**

**Gannon saw this from the entrance of the training grounds and smiled, "Such a beautiful sight don't you think sire?" his servant Horace asked.**

** "I knew they were fated to be together."**

"**One day, they'll even get married," he suggested.**

** "That day will come for the both of them in due time," his smile grew wider and he went back to the grounds.**

** When they were done kissing, Sam felt a little light headed. They still held each other with Tim's hands on her waist and her arms around his neck, "That was incredible," she gasped.**

** Sam saw the girl she rivaled with in training behind him and pulled away, "What's wrong?"**

** "She's what's wrong," Tim turned around and saw Grendel smirking at them, shaking her head.**

** "What happened to that tough girl routine I've been experiencing?" she came up to them.**

** "Can it, Grendel," Sam growled.**

"**For almost two years, I've been rivaling with you and this is the first emotion I've seen you display other than anger and aggression."**

** "That's because that's all I feel around you."**

"**He's a good lookin' kid," she checked him out.**

** "Get your own boyfriend."**

"**I already do and he's not some common negotiator. He's the son of Gaven, the greatest politician in history."**

** "All you care about is status, unlike me."**

"**Oh that's right, you like weak men, so you can control them."**

** "To hell with Grendel," Sam poked her chest.**

"**Hey, I only speak the truth. Like for example, you told him he was your boyfriend. He only went along with it because you're the princess."**

** "I'm warning you, don't push it Grendel!"**

"**Hell, he also probably went with it so that way he can kidnap you and hold you for ransom."**

** "Okay, that's it," Sam's eyes grew all black and she tackled Grendel.**

"**Sam, Sam!" Tim called out as he pulled Sam off of her, "Go to training Grendel!"**

** "No, don't let her get away!" Sam screamed, "This isn't over you little tramp!" she called after the now fleeing Grendel. Grendel was holding her face as she ran.**

** "Why'd you let her go?" Sam yelled at him.**

"**You were going to hurt her."**

** "Kill her if you let me get the chance," now the people staring got to her, "What the hell are you looking at?" they just bowed their heads and walked quickly away.**

** "Calm down, calm down," he began stroking her hair, knowing that would calm her down. Once her eyes went back to normal, "You okay now?"**

** "I'll be fine for now. I'm sorry, even to me that was very horrible. I should've just walked away."**

** "Uh yeah, duh," he kissed her on her forehead, "After fifteen years, you still haven't learned how to tame that anger."**

** "Well I have you here, so why should be?"**

"**What if I'm not here and you have one of your episodes again?"**

** "You're right," he was about to open his mouth, "Shut up. Maybe you can work with me on it. Because I don't want my anger to be the reason why bad things happen to me. Don't tell my sister this, but I wish I was more like her most of time."**

** "How so?"**

"**I want to be more lady like and be able to hold my anger back, and more than anything else, not wanting have this urge to always wanting to rip the heads of people."**

** "I won't tell a soul," he kissed her on the forehead again, "Let's go to training shall we?"**

** "I think that's a good idea," they walked in holding hands. All the trainers and trainees looked at her in confusion as she passed. Gannon was at the front of the group as usual as a smile beamed from his face.**

** "I'll be at the sidelines," he pecked her on the lips and went off. Sam's face turned deep red when she saw hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at her.**

** Tim saw her getting agitated and whistled to get her attention. Once he did, he mouthed the word, 'Breath'. She did and her anger slowly subsided, but still clung to her mind.**

** "All right maggots!" Sam said, "We have some new recruits here today," she moved herself in front of the large group, "You are here, hoping to become the best of the best! I'll tell you one thing, all of you aren't able to become part of this team! None of you require the requirements to become and Elite! Not even your loyalty is good enough! I will train you to that point, if you make it that far into your training! You will be divided into two teams! One team will go with my father, and the newbies will come with me!"**

** "You heard her, move your asses!" Gannon ordered. Sam led the new recruits to one side of the field as Gannon led the trainees to the other.**

** Sam read a report that her assistant gave to her, "Since there's an even number of you, you will all pair off and fight hand to hand. The winners of those matches will move on to the second round and the others will go home."**

** "Wait, you're not going to train us first?"**

"**You all came here because you have a decent set of skills, use them and I'll see if they're good enough! The winner of these rounds, will have the pleasure of fighting me."**

** This "training" took an hour until there was on winner, "I want the second, third and fourth place winners to stay!" Sam called out.**

** The first place winner was in his mid-thirties, standing at around six foot and weighing in at about two hundred pounds. There was much fear in his eyes, when he bowed to her, so Sam kicked him in his chest, "Don't you ever take your eyes off of your enemy!" she relentlessly attacked him. He could hardly defend himself against the barrage of attacks, "You're enemy will not have mercy on you," she jumped and did a spin kick to his head. He fell and remained motionless, "You see this rookies, he took his eyes off of his enemy and therefore he lost."**

** "Why do you do all of this?" one kid asked. He was about fifteen years older than she, "Why are you so mean to people? What did we ever do to deserve such aggression?"**

** "You did nothing," Timothy saw that she was getting agitated, so he slowly moved towards her, "I believe in the method of sink or swim. Will you sink or swim?"**

** "I love this country, but I won't subject myself to a cruel form of training."**

"**How do you think the upper Elitesmen became who they are? They had to go through me," Sam pointed her thumb at herself, "And how dare you question my teaching methods? Who do you think you are anyway?"**

** "To you, someone who's a threat to you. In my eyes I'm the person who'll challenge you every time you decide to get out of hand."**

** "You can't just challenge the Princess," by now everyone stopped training and fell eyes to them two yelling at each other, "What the hell are you looking at?" she roared.**

** "No, let them look. Let them see how much of an aggressive person you are."**

"**I don't need an audience jerk."**

** "Why, you don't like people to see you throwing a tantrum like a little kid?"**

"**It's not that, it's just none of their business."**

** "It is their business if you want to do it out in public."**

"**Why are you doing this anyway?"**

** "I've seen you work. You're an amazing fighter and an amazing dragon trainer, but you suck when it comes to people."**

** "You don't know the life I've had, so lay off," Tim put a hand on her shoulder. She responded by roaring at him.**

** "See what I mean. He was just trying to defuse the situation, yet you yell at him. You might as well be living in the woods with other beasts."**

** "Shut up, shut the hell up. You don't know a damn thing about me. You're just some punk kid that got lucky in being able to stand in my ring."**

** "Oooooh, I should count my blessings."**

"**Hey!" Gannon came up to them.**

** "What is the problem here?"**

"**He thinks he's man enough to try to challenge me."**

** "No, she's just being bossy and aggressive when she shouldn't be."**

"**She may be those things, but that doesn't define her, and you don't have the right to say those things about my daughter, and for that, your sentence is death. Guards, take him to the Briggs."**

** "No, if wants to challenge me, then let him," she took off the top part of her armour, "We'll fight to the death," Sam unsheathed her sword.**

** "Sam," Gannon scowled at her.**

"**No daddy, let me do this! And here's a stipulation, if he wins he gains the right to be the rightful heir to the throne."**

** "And to make it even sweeter, there shall be no rules in this match. It's going to be as though you were fighting an enemy."**

** "Fighting an enemy," Sam echoed.**

**Everyone circled around them as they fought. Sam was very surprised that he matched her in sword. After almost fifteen minutes, he sidesteps her and slices her back open. She screams in agony as she fell to her hands and knees. Her eyes turned black and some kind of shadow beast emerges from her wound and lets out a blood curdling scream. It completely engulfs her opponent and he dissolves as he screams in fear.**

** Sam wakes up screaming into a pillow. Her back in pain and she began to struggle when she realized she was bound to the bed, face down. She racked to bed trying to set herself free but couldn't. A voice tried to sooth her as a hand stroked her head, but it was no use, for she screamed and struggled more. The voice yelled and after a few seconds, there were any hands trying to keep her limbs still, "Get off! Let me go!" she screamed and cursed at them. One of her arms got free from its bondage and she began trying to fight off the hands, but they pinned her down again. Since that wasn't working, they twisted her arm behind her. She screamed and fought even more. The voices were blurred in her mind, she couldn't make any sense of them. After about five minutes of this, she grew tired and began to relax, still tensing her muscles. They moved quick as to rebound her arm. One hand smeared some kind of gelatin on her back where it hurt. She growled at the slight agitation and cursed into her pillow. **

** She felt a familiar presence in her mind and let it take over and calm her. She sighed and snorted as she tried her best to relax. She opened her eyes and turned her head, crust has caked itself in her tear ducts and blurred her vision. She felt a large wide tongue lick the side of her face, she giggled when it tickled her ears. The hands left her and began removing the bindings. When she was free she rolled to her side and hugged Retoric's head. He hummed when she started speaking, "Hey Retoric," she stroked his neck. She wiped her eyes and her vision was restored. She saw that she was naked, so she quickly covered herself with the covers and groaned in pain when she laid on her back.**

** "Be careful," Sophia said. When Sam saw that everyone was a girl, other than Retoric, she sat up and let the blanket fall back down.**

** "Awe man," Sam held her head. It throbbed like her heartbeat, "How long was I out?"**

** "You were out for about three days," a lady in white came up to her and offered her a beverage, "So you're going to be very weak for the next couple of days. I recommend you stay here until then."**

** "I can't," Sam took a sip of the drink then spit it out, "What the hell is this?"**

"**It's dragon spit mixed in with different herbs," she pushed the cup closer to her mouth, "It's very nutritious. Drink it up," Sam's face contorted as she drank it, "It will help your body heal and give you the nutrients you lost these past few days."**

** "What if I want to move or get some fresh air?"**

**She beckoned for one of her assistants to bring over a wheelchair, "You can go on this."**

** "Why can't I just ride on Retoric's back?"**

"**You're body needs to rest and I know you're a prideful woman, but you will be foolish if you don't let your body rest."**

** "Fine," Sam slowly moved her feet to the floor. With the help of Retoric she sat in the wheelchair, "I need some clothes."**

** "Here," Sophia handed her some folded clothes. It was her favorite attire, a tunic and shorts. Sam slowly and awkwardly put on her clothes, feeling uncomfortable about having people watch her as she dressed. When she was, Retoric stepped behind her, "Where to now Sam?" he asked. She looked out the window and figured that training was still in session.**

** "Let's go to the training grounds," The way there was such a long trek that it began to agitate Sam, "If only I was cleared to fly," she pouted, "We could've been there by now."**

** "Hey at least you won that match."**

"**How did I win," she angrily said, "He sliced open my back."**

** "You mean you don't know how you won?"**

"**How could I have won, I got almost cut in half."**

** Retoric stopped pushing her and sat in front of her, "When you got cut open, some kind of black figure came out of you and it just ate him."**

** "What?"**

"**I think that black mass had to do with our powers."**

** "How does being a master of death related to this?"**

"**Well, you remember that psychic a few weeks ago, she said something about you and I having inner demons. I think that when he cut you, you tapped into that power and destroyed him."**

** "This is why I don't want this power, it's too dangerous and it hurts people."**

"**Only if you let it, you and I are I control."**

** "What if I'm not in control and I really do hurt someone, someone I care about."**

"**You won't, I know you won't," he nuzzled her chest with his maw before pushing her again.**

** The training ground was barren, aside from a few people sparring and dragons napping in the sun.**

** "Where is everybody?" Sam asked.**

"**No idea," Retoric began looking around.**

** And out from the shadows Grendel appeared, "Way to go Princess," she said sourly, "Because of you, training has been moved somewhere else and you're not invited."**

** "Why now Grendel? I'm not in the mood to deal with you."**

"**Or what, you're gonna use your dark magic to devour me?"**

** "No, I just don't need you to mess with me."**

"**Well you can't do anything, I mean look at you. You're in a wheelchair and your dragon isn't around, the perfect time to talk to you, without being threatened by fighting."**

** "What is your problem with me?"**

"**You think that just because you're a princess you're better than everyone. You and I have been sparring for years for the title of best in the class, but you're father only chose you because you're his daughter."**

** "No, he chose me because I am the best and no one can contest that."**

"**If you are the best, then why did you get yourself cut open like that. You put your royal title on the line because of your ego."**

** "He got lucky is all."**

"**Did he?" she crossed her arms, "Because of you he's dead."**

** "Why are you so hurt about hit? It's not like you were in love with him or something," Sam saw her cross her arms and look to her side, "Holy hell, you were, weren't you?" Sam smiled.**

** "The great Grendeline was in love. I thought you were too focused on yourself to love anyone else."**

** "And what of you Sam? You have it all and yet you still have nothing."**

"**And what do you mean by that?" Sam leaned forward and placed her forearms on the arm rests of her chair.**

** "You have the looks, the power, the swordsmanship and every teenager wants to be with you. Yet you still think that you need to fight. You can do as you wish, with just the wave of your hand. My parents and I had to fight to make it here. And I still had to fight to make it to the second stage of training."**

** "And you think my life was easy? It wasn't until almost six years ago when I found out that I was a princess. My family has been through hell and back. I had to fight as well, so don't think that sob story is only for you. I only fought you because you were fighting me. In all honesty, I just wanted to be friends, because we're the only female fighters on this team. Hell, we're the only female warriors in this city, so does it really make sense for us to be fighting each other."**

** "Why do you care in making friends? You act as though you don't need anyone else."**

"**I act that way because that's who I am, when in all reality, I'm just scared and I don't like showing it."**

** Everything fell silent for a few moments until Retoric came back, "Grendel."**

"**Retoric," she unfolded her arms and slowly walked backwards.**

** "Think of what I said," Sam said and Grendel just nodded and walked away.**

"**What were you guys talking about?" Retoric asked.**

** "Nothing, just girl talk."**

"**Awe, you opened up to her didn't you?"**

** "No," Sam smiled and her cheeks turned red.**

"**You did open up to her," he hummed in happiness.**

** "Just take me to the docks," Sam demanded.**

"**No, no, no!" Tim said, "I want the cargo on this ship! You are all idiots!"**

** "Sir, no more can go on that ship," one of the dock workers said.**

"**Then hurry up and get that second ship packed ye scurvy ridden parasites!" Timothy ordered, then smiled as he saw Sam being wheeled onto the docks, "Hey Sam," he walked over to her and kissed her.**

** "Hey," she felt a bit embarrassed kissing him in front of her best friend.**

"**Sorry you had to see that. With my dad sick, I have to do his job, on top of mine," he saw a guy just standing there smoking from a pipe, "Hey, get back to work!"**

** "I'm on my break!" he fought.**

"**You can rest when you're dead!" the guy raised his hands in surrender and went inside.**

** "I like this take charge side of you," she smiled.**

"**I don't like it," he shrugged, "But thank you. Hey Retoric."**

** "Hey Tim."**

"**I got a question for you," Tim leaned to one side, "I've been your best friend's boyfriend for a week almost and you haven't said anything, what gives?"**

** "Well I trust you and I know Sam would fight me until the world ended. I also trust her judgment, if she likes you then I just have to like you as well."**

** "Wow, not the response I was expecting, but whatever."**

"**Of course, if you cross her wrong, I'll have your head."**

** He laughed, "So how's your back?"**

"**I'm still in pain, but I'll live through it. The medic said I'll be a little weak for the next few weeks."**

** "I can take the next few days off to help you if you wish."**

"**You're sweet, but I can't take you away from your work. Besides, I have Retoric to help me. He's the only guy that I know that can deal with me behind the scenes."**

** "So he even helps you, uh, you know, bath?" he felt weird asking.**

"**Yeah, he's the only guy that has seen me in the nude and I know he won't do anything to hurt me," she saw Tim get nervous, "Not that you won't," she grabbed his hand and held it tight, "It's just he and I have been together since we were young."**

** Just then, someone fell from above into the water. Sam looked up and saw one of the twin's dragons fly away, "Yeah you better fly away," it was Nick's voice. He swam over to the bank and pulled himself over the water, "Who needs you, you useless reptile!" he called after her, but she was too far away to actually hear anything. **

** "What happened?" Sam asked.**

"**She has a guy dragon she's been talking to. He has her all distracted and what not. He's one of the dragons that are on the Elite team. Stupid dragon," he pulled off his tunic and wrung out the water.**

** "Why can't you just be happy for her?" Retoric asked.**

"**Because she spends more time with him instead of practicing like we should be. Do you know who this mystery dragon is? All she says is that he's on the Elite team and he's pretty high ranking. The other clue is that I know him and I shouldn't worry."**

** Sam felt Retoric's nervousness, "Do you know anything about this Retoric?" she folded her arms and looked at him.**

** "Of course not," his pupils went thin, "Do I see a Trout over there?" he tried to change the subject.**

** "Oh c'mon dude," Nick put his wet shirt back on, "Tell me, it'd be a great help if you'd tell me."**

** "She told me to keep it secret until she's ready to tell you."**

"**It's been a week, how long does she take to work up the courage? We've known each other for almost two decades now, I think she should tell me."**

** "No, I promised," Retoric didn't like being barricaded with questions.**

"**We've been friends for a long time too, please don't do this to me."**

** Retoric just flew away, "She'll tell you when she's ready!"**

"**Dragons are a weird race of creature," Nick took off his shoes.**

** "Sir," a guy came up to Tim, "Both ships are loaded and we're ready to leave."**

"**Okay Captain, go to Hoal's and drop off the shipment at Jamil's shipyard."**

** "You're not coming with us?"**

"**No, I have some paperwork to file."**

** "Yes sir," he saluted him and bowed to Sam, "Princess," then left.**

"**I thought your dad handled all the paperwork."**

** He leaned over smiling, placing his hands on her arm rests, "He does," he kissed her nose, "Now let's get you out of this heat," he wheeled her inside his office, "That was the last thing I had to deal with today. Tomorrow I have to deal with export ships, that is if they haven't been ransacked again."**

** "Someone's been stealing food?"**

"**Yeah, that's why the last couple of weeks have been hard. I really can't do anything until the Elites are fully trained. I can hire on a few to help with shipping," he sat down in his chair and pulled out a bottle of mead from a drawer. He poured three mugs and gave two of them to Nick and Sam.**

** "I think I can talk to my dad about it."**

"**That'd be great," he took a large sip, "Has Gato sent you guys anymore letters?"**

** "Only one and all it said is that he'll be here within a week before my sixteenth birthday to collect me."**

** "Are you going to go quietly?"**

"**Oh hell no," Sam laughed and drank from her mug, "He has my mother, why would you think that I'd go quietly?"**

** "Just curious is all," he shrugged.**

"**So what are your plans tonight?" Nick asked Tim.**

** "I think I'll take Sam to this new tavern. You'll love it babe."**

"**I hope so," she smiled and took another sip.**

** "Awe, young love," Nick mocked them.**

"**You're only like three years older than me Nick," she weakly punched him in the arm, "Isn't there a girl you have your eyes on anyway?"**

** "Nah, mainly because I haven't been looking too."**

"**Well you should, you're a decent enough guy to land a girl."**

** "Oh thanks for the word of encouragement."**

**They talked and talked until the sun sank lower and the shadows grew longer, "Okay," Tim stood up, "It's time for closing."**

** "A'right, I'll be outta here," he clumsily walked out, "Have a nice evening you two," he waved them goodbye.**

** Tim locked up all the doors and wheeled Sam out before locking the front door, "Do you need a jacket?"**

** "I think so," Tim held his jacket in front of her and she put her arms through the sleeves and rubbed her arms, "Much better."**

** Everyone bowed to Sam as they passed. A few kids played before they bowed and moved on. A few people showered her with small gifts and trinkets. Sam and Tim went inside a tavern, the ambiance was very soothing. There were incense burning and small candles were burning. Only a few people filled the seats and chatted amongst themselves. There was a man standing in front of the many barrels of mead and other drinks, "Hello Princess," he did a shallow bow, "I didn't think that royalty would want to mingle with the commoners."**

** "Well it's because of the commoners that I'm princess. Without you agreeing for me to be in royalty then I wouldn't of been here. So I might as well mingle with you."**

** "Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"**

"**I'm fine, I just had a training accident is all. Can I get a mug of apple mead please?"**

** "Okay," he shrugged and poured her a mug, "What can I get for you sir?"**

"**I'll have what she's having," he sat down in a stool next to her.**

** "Can I also have a pig's leg."**

"**I don't have that, but I do have deer shoulder steak if you want." **

** "Sure," she nodded.**

"**It'll take a minute," he went into the back as Sam slowly stood and sat in a stool.**

** "Hey dock trash," a guy said from behind them.**

"**What?" Tim turned around.**

** "I heard you fired my brother," his breath heavily layered with alcohol, "And I'm here to avenge him," he sloppily got into a fighting stance.**

** "I'm not going to fight you, especially since you're drunk."**

**He threw a punch and hit Tim in the face, "Hey," Sam said, too tired to actually do anything, "You leave him alone."**

** "Oooh, nice girl you got here," he picked her up and tried to kiss her. But Tim hit him back, causing him to drop Sam on the ground.**

** "You leave her alone," the man fell into a table. He got up and continued to fight, but tripped over his robes. Tim reacted by kneeing his face on the way down, causing him to fall on his side, unconscious.**

** Tim moved him to a wall and helped Sam back into her stool, "You okay?"**

"**I'm fine," she wiped invisible germs off of her, "I just can't believe that he'd do that. Watch out!" Sam pushed Tim out of the way and the guy trying to hit him continued forward and landed ribs first into the counters. The guy bounced back up and now three guys surrounded them.**

** The owner of the tavern came from behind the counter with a crossbow, "Y'all get the steppin' now, or your heads will be on my mantle," he said with a twitch in his eye.**

** They still wanted to press further so they ran on him and over took him, taking his weapon. One now pointed the weapon at them, "Any last words before we kill you dock trash and get your little girlfriend all to ourselves?"**

** "Do you have any last words?" a deep sinister voice came from behind them. It was Retoric on his hind legs and his eyes were all white. They whipped around and fear caught their breaths, "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave this place and never come back."**

** They dropped the cross bow and ran like bats out of hell, "How'd you know I was here?" Sam asked.**

** "You forget, our minds are one and I can sense your emotions, as you mine," he went down onto all fours, "We're inseparable," he licked her all over, she giggled. Tim helped the owner back to his feet and into a nearby chair.**

** "You okay?" Tim asked.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for scaring them off," he looked to the dragon, then his face went pale, "It's a- it's a- it's a-," he was pointing, trying to get his words out, "It's a Dark Fire."**

** "You've never seen one?" Sam asked.**

"**I've heard rumors that there was one in the city, but I didn't think it was true. Where I come from, these dragons were extinct."**

** "Wow, your race of dragon must be everywhere," Sam snorted.**

"**I was the historian of my town and I've come to the conclusion that they're dying out because someone is hunting them and killing them and/or capturing them. I came here because I heard rumors and tales of the last batch to be somewhere around here, but I thought I was just falsely hoping," he stretched out his hand, "May I pet your dragon?"**

** "As long as he's okay with it," Sam crossed her arms.**

**Retoric leaned in and allowed the rough hands to stroke his scales, "Such a marvelous sight, especially for a black one."**

** "What do you mean by that?"**

"**There's most commonly just white and silver ones, but a black one, is really rare."**

** "Well, there's more of me."**

**He gasped, "Where are they?"**

** "An evil man named Gato has them prisoner and is using them as leverage against us."**

** "Gato, Gato," he scratched his chin and thought, "I've heard that name before," he snapped his fingers, "I know who he is, he terrorized my village with tremendous power a few months ago. He was looking for more Dark Fires such as yourself."**

** "Wait, how can white and silver ones like me be called Dark Fires?"**

"**Sorry," he shook himself, "We called the White ones White Warriors, and the Silver ones Silver Gadorns. But the general name for your species is," he paused, "Lighting Children."**

** "Why do you call us that?"**

"**Because your species can appear, attack, and vanish as quickly as lighting. Also," he scratched his chin and the spikes on his back shot up, and his scales went white at the edges.**

** "Woah!" Sam exclaimed, "How'd you do that? I've been scratching his chin for years and that never happened."**

"**There's a little trick that I was taught by the dragons themselves," Retoric checked himself out.**

** "How would I make the spikes smaller?" Retoric asked.**

"**You can lay them down or retract them yourself."**

** Retoric retracted them to their original size, he hummed in happiness like he usually does.**

** "Is there anything else I should know about his race?" Sam felt intimidated that he knew more about her dragon than she did.**

** "Yeah," he started, "There's one bad thing about these kind of dragons. When they reach a certain age, they begin to… you know, want to mate. So they'll go crazy until the time passes."**

** "How long does this usually last?" Sam asked nervously.**

"**Judging by your face, you already know, don't you?"**

** "What are you talking about? He hasn't hit that stage yet."**

"**How old is he?"**

** "He's almost fifteen."**

"**He should've hit that stage, or be in it right now," he crossed his arms and stared her down, "What have you done?" he gasped.**

** "I have done nothing," she hissed. Her pupils began getting bigger until her eyes went black. Her hands caught fire, but this fire was different. It was black and it didn't burn her hands, "What is this?"**

** "I don't know," Retoric took a closer look, "This is a new power," the earth began to shake and quake. Everything fell off shelves and toppled over, "What are you doing?"**

** "I'm not doing anything," her voice sounded as though multiple people lived inside her.**

** Her strength was renewed as she stood. She was scared beyond comprehension, "Help Me Retoric!"**

** "I can't," he replied, "I don't know what 's wrong with you in the first place."**

**The roof split into two and tore away, "Hello Samantha."**

** It was a man in black leather hovering over them. The sky was dark and lighting struck everywhere, "I've always waited for this day. You have accessed your full powers," he laughed and descended. Retoric stood between them, "You don't scare me Dark Fire. You forget, I have eleven of you siblings under my control. So what makes you so different than the rest beast?"**

** "I have a rider, unlike them," He growled, then noticed something from his jacket pocket.**

** He looked then pulled it out. It was the dragon necklace Sam made for one of his sisters, "She gave this up so willingly to help me find the both of you. She and the rest of them gave up on you," he dangled it, "They don't think you have what it takes to save them, so I promised them relief. If they help me capture you, the last piece of the puzzle, I promised them their lives in the new world I plan to rule," he laughed and put the necklace back in his pocket.**

** "All lies!" Retoric roared, "I didn't come and save them because you threatened to hurt them if I did."**

** "But do they know that?" he pulled out cuffs and placed them on Retoric's paws. The rope that connected them tightened until he fell and couldn't get out.**

** "I won't let you do this," Sam threw a punch. Gato side stepped her and jabbed her under her right breast. She fell, unable to move, "What did you do to me?"**

** "I merely outsmarted you Samantha. You will be like this long enough for me to put you in cages."**

** "Why are you doing this?" his face shifted into contortion.**

"**I don't have to explain myself to you filth. Your father killed me once, almost twice, and I will get my revenge."**

** "Then why not kill me?"**

"**Because I need your help getting back the one I lost," his face saddened, "The one I took from this world. She was my everything and I ruined it, all because of selfish desire."**

** "You're talking about my mother aren't you?"**

**He just scowled at her and whistled. Ten or so men came in, "Take them both to the sleds. Make sure both of them are tightly secured," he grabbed one of them by the throat, "And if they are hurt in any way, I will have your heads," he threw the guy to the ground and kicked him, "Now go!"**

** They carried them away, "You let her go, you monster!" Tim tried to fight, but was stopped.**

** Sam saw Gato jutting a sword through Tim's chest before the door shut. Sam could only scream and weep as she was carried away on a man's shoulder, "Let me go!" her eyes went black and the fire on her hands relit. It was no effect, his only response was to squeeze her tighter with his arm.**

** "Sam!" Retoric said through the muzzle as tried to struggle free, but couldn't for his legs and wings were bound close to him, "Calm down, just calm down!" he didn't know what was going on, he only knew he had to get to her, but couldn't. He felt so helpless that he couldn't help his rider.**

** They both were put into two separate crates that sat securely on a makeshift wagon. Sam was lain on her back and she saw Gato leaving walking out of the tavern wiping off his blade with what appeared to be part of Tim's clothing. He walked up to the side of her cage and looked at her eye-to-eye, "You monster," Sam wept.**

** "The only monsters here is that beast you call a friend and what lies inside of you," he sheathed his sword, "And the man you call a father. He killed me."**

** "Good, and if I could, I would as well. You killed my mother."**

"**Because I had to," he growled.**

** "No you didn't, you had a choice, our dragon friends or your best friend. Like you said, you were selfish."**

** "And look where that got me, an outcast in a place where I grew up and a missing head after Gannon killed me."**

** "Why did you choose them anyway?"**

"**They promised to train me and I wanted power. Something more than just that boring village life."**

** "So you killed your best friend? Did you get what you wanted?"**

"**I did, but it wasn't until I was resurrected, I realized all that I've lost. Since I couldn't show my face there anymore, I sought for power. I quickly learned that I can bring back all that I've lost, by spilling your blood on the eve of your sixteenth birthday. Now shut up and enjoy the ride."**

** "Can you at least move me to where I can talk to Retoric?" the man that put her in the cage looked to Gato and Gato nodded.**

** "Be careful with her," he said as the man moved her body to where her head was next to Retoric's, "Let's move it men."**

** Sam heard the cracks of whips, dragons roaring, and the sled began to move.**

"**Sir?" a man came barging in. He was out of breath and his head was covered in sweat,**

** "What is the purpose of you interrupting this war meeting?" Gannon yelled, "It better be an emergency!"**

** "It's your daughter sir," he swallowed hard, "She has been taken, she's been taken by Gato. He also has Retoric."**

** "NOOOOOOO!" Gannon bellowed, grabbed his sword and ran out. The generals followed him. Gannon made it to the steps of his castle and saw the sled, being pulled by dragons. He ran and ran, until he was right behind the sled, "HALT!" he bellowed again.**

** The wagon stopped and scores of men came out of the front compartment, with axes and swords drawn. Gannon began fighting and killing. Sam heard this commotion and weakly pulled herself to a pulling position and look on helplessly at her father being overwhelmed by the small army, "Daddy!" she screamed. When they subdued him, they forced him to his knees.**

** Gato laughed, "Worthless mortal, do you really think you can save your daughter?"**

"**Even in death, I know I can," his gaze was hard.**

** "Why are you so stubborn Gannon? Just accept the fact that you lost and move on. I will not rest until I have what I need."**

** "Why do you need her? What good is she to you? She's just a teenager, just a mere teenager."**

** "Okay, I'm going to tell you my story, the true story, just to shut you up. After I killed her, I realized what I've done. Knowing I won't have the time and respect to explain my actions, I fled. Only to be stopped by a man of vengeance. You killed me, not knowing I had friends that could resurrect me, but with more power. So I was resurrected and sought revenge. I gathered dragons in numbers to overtake you and finally have my thirst for blood quenched. Then I realized that I could do two things for the price of one. I stumbled upon some really cool magic that could allow me to resurrect the one I love, or anyone, all that was needed was the blood of that one's descendant. So here I am, collecting your daughter. I will take her to my castle and spill her blood, to bring back Jennifer and kill her since you killed me."**

** "That doesn't make any sense. If you love her so much, why are you sacrificing her daughter, so that she can live again?"**

** "Because I can, but I will also gain-!"**

"**Wait!" Sam interrupted him, "I've had dreams about my mother being tortured. She's still alive isn't she?"**

** "Of course not!" he exclaimed, "If she was, do you think I'd waste all this time and energy?"**

** "This isn't about bringing her back to life, it's about cultivating my powers for your desire for power."**

** "No!" he said strongly, "She's dead, I killed her myself."**

"**I even saw the body of her," Gannon added.**

** "Exactly, what he said," Gato confirmed, "You're crazy to think otherwise."**

"**Yeah, it just doesn't add up."**

** "Who's side are you on dad?"**

"**Not his, but he does have a point, a bad point, but it has good supporting evidence," Gannon stood up and shrugged off the binding hands and dropped his sword, "His logic may be distorted by the ways of evil, but he's not stupid."**

** "Even this dumb witted human gets it, no offense."**

"**None taken."**

** "I know my mother's alive and there's nothing you can say to change my mind."**

"**She's very stubborn isn't she?" Gato asked Gannon.**

** "Very, gets it from both of her parents, but mostly her mother."**

"**She was truly a marvelous woman."**

** "Yeah she was, did you know that she knitted?"**

"**I did not actually."**

** "Yeah, she's the one who supplied everyone in the village with socks and hats for the winter. I'm surprised you didn't know about that."**

** "Well, when she said she was going to hang out with the other women of the village, I just said I'll meet her up later and hung out with other dragons. I really never fascinated myself with women talk, all they do is yap and yap and yap. Very annoying really."**

** "You don't have to tell me twice," Gannon put his hands on his hips, "I don't know what's so important that they have to talk for hours about it."**

** "I know, huh? It just drives me nuts. That also goes for the female dragons as well. My last girlfriend, just spent a lot of her free time talking to her female dragon friends."**

** "I remember her, Susan was it?"**

"**No, Stacey."**

** "Ah yes. She was a bit of an odd ball. I mean, what dragon goes vegetarian?"**

"**That's what I asked her, she said it was because her rider was a vegetarian."**

** "Oh right, right," Gannon nodded.**

"**Yeah, yeah," they nodded and it went quiet for a few moments.**

** "Well," Gato clapped his hands together, "I got some things to do, if you follow, I will hurt your daughter, and so on and so forth. You know the drill."**

** "Yeah, yeah, will you send a letter?"**

"**Yeah, you should get it the day before the eve of your daughters sixteenth birthday, so you can prepare," he said as he and his army got back into the sled or on their dragons.**

** "I will save you Sam. Stay strong."**

"**I'm always strong dad."**

** Before the sled took off, Gannon went up to her and took the blue ring off his finger, "Take this, trust me, you'll need it, wherever you're going."**

** She didn't know what he meant, but she took it and placed it in her pocket, "I love you daddy."**

** "I love you too Sammy," he kissed her on the forehead and the sled took off.**

**Gannon watched and stood helpless as he saw his daughter being carted away.**

** "What shall we do now sire?" one of his generals asked.**

"**For now, clean up this mess," Gannon hung his head and walked off.**

**Sophie cried into the arms of nick, "I can't believe she's actually gone. I knew I should've pressed her to have guards on her at all times.**

** "It's not your fault," Nick said. He was very agitated, mainly at the fact that her tears soaked through his tunic.**

** "It is. I'm her older sister and I should've protected her."**

**Nick pulled her off of him, "Listen, Sam is a strong woman and an even better warrior. On top of that, she's very smart. She'll find a way to get out of this."**

** "For once, I actually agree with Nick," Ashley stated, "And also, she's with Retoric's so she's fine."**

** "I don't care, it's my fault that she's been captured and now there's not a damn thing I can do about it."**

** "Gannon said that Gato will send a letter, telling us to prepare. So all we can do now, is prepare."**

** These words still didn't comfort her and her response was to just shaker her head, "Sam isn't the woman you think she is. On the outside she acts as though she's big, bad, and tough, but it's only to hide her fear. On the inside she's just a scared little girl and with all of this, her judgment will be clouded and she'll do something stupid."**

** "Don't say that!" Gannon got angry, "You have no right to say such things about her, I don't care if you are her sister. She has gone through a lot more than you think and she is as bad as she presents. She's that way through and through."**

** "I'm only speaking the truth. The truth that everyone else is too cowardly to say, and you know that. She is just a teenager, only a teenager. Hell, you're the real enemy here."**

** "Prove your statement!" he roared.**

"**You taught her to be tough, when my mother died. You taught her to fight and be a warrior and so she became what you wanted. If you allowed her to just be a girl, a normal girl, none of this would've happened."**

** "No, all of this is because of Gato and his band of friends! If it weren't for them, my wife would still be alive and my daughter, your sister, would be here!"**

** "If you would've just became sooner, we would've had time to plan and protect her. And it was because of you that I was taken from home. If you would've fought for me…"**

** "What happened to your strong protest Sophia? And you're right, I should've fought for you, but those bandits just took you away! They threatened to hurt you! But look at you know, you managed to implement yourself into the royal palace before I came along."**

** "No thanks to you dad. I had to fight for everything that I have. You aren't competent enough to be a father, let alone be king."**

** "That's it!" Gannon shot out his chair, "I disown you. Guards! Take her away! You are here by banished from this kingdom!"**

** "You can't do this to me! I'm your daughter!" she creamed as she was taken away.**

"**Apparently I was never competent enough to be a father! Even though I've tried so hard to make it up to you in these past six years!" She continued to scream, even after the doors were shut, "What the hell are you four looking at?" he asked of the twins and their dragons, "Get out of here, all of you!"? They did, feeling very hurt.**

** Over the course of the next week, Gannon grew angrier and angrier. He raised the taxes of the people and the punishments for everything went up. There were almost a hundred hangings within that week. He grew mad with tyrannical power. The city became gloomy and sad. The twins feared the worst so they caught up with Sophia when she was taken to the city borders, promising each other that they would return when they found Sam.**

**Sam was chained to a wall, along with other people and trolls, "So Juniper," Sam leaned her head to her left, "How long have you been here again?"**

** "Three years," she sadly said. She was very skinny due to malnutrition and her face was covered in muck and grime, "The only reason why I stay alive is because I'm a sex slave for one of the generals."**

** "That's horrible."**

"**Yeah I know, anyway, I've heard a lot about you Sam. You're a real warrior."**

** "Apparently, not good enough."**

"**You know what he's going to do to you right?"**

** "What?"**

"**I heard the general saying something about converting you."**

** "Converting me?"**

"**Yeah, and by the sound of it, you're going to be one his best warriors once you are converted."**

** "What does conversion do to people?"**

"**He brings out the evil in people and allow that evil to take over your mind and body. And judging by what I've heard about you, you have a lot of evil in you that's beggin' to be released."**

** "I do not, I'm a good person."**

"**Whatever," she said as guards filed in. All they did was unlock their chains and went back out. Sam rubbed her wrists and used the toilet, which was just a metal hole in the ground. Luckily, everyone had enough respect to look away as she did her business.**

** "So how long until you are to be converted?"**

"**All he told me was that he was going to kill me on the eve of my birthday, in three weeks-time," she said after she stood up and straitened her pants.**

** "Why? What's so important about your birthday?"**

"**I don't know, but he does want to use my blood to bring back my mother. Long story and it doesn't make sense any kind of way I explain it."**

** "Okay," Juniper shrugged her shoulders. **

**A really large troll came up to them, "So what's the plan of breaking out of this hell hole?"**

** "There isn't a plan. I won't have one."**

"**What, no plan? What kind of warrior doesn't have a plan after becoming a prisoner?"**

** "The one that's smart. All we can do is hold fast and endure this."**

**Gato came in, alone and is only wearing tight leather pants and large boots. There was sadness in his eyes, it looked as though he's been tortured emotionally for the past few hours or so, "Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?"**

** "There's nothing more to say to me," Sam put her hands on her hips, "You took everything away from me, what could you possibly want more of me?"**

** "Just a talk. All I need is five minutes."**

"**Well no, I don't want to talk to you."**

** "Then please at least listen," he paused, "I've been thinking about what you said back at Darnoes and your right," Sam looked him in the eyes, "There's no logic behind me plan, so I've devised a new plan. I'm just going to use the blood I only need to bring back you mother and use you as one of my warrior generals. If you can help me overthrow your father and his army, I will allow you and your family, your dragon and his family, to go free."**

** "What makes you think that I will help you? And don't pull that stunt where you threaten me with the death of someone close to me."**

** Gato just turned and headed toward the door, "If I do help you, do you promise to not harm my family any further?"**

** "You have my word. Would you like to come see your dragon?"**

**She hesitantly walked through the door, Gato locked it, and they both left.**

** The scene was horrific. Retoric and his family held scores of cuts along their bodies and their ribs shown due to the lack of food. Retoric was being whipped by five men. They yelled names and curses at him as they laughed.**

** "AAAAAAAAH!" Sam picked up a nearby piece of wood and bean banging their heads with it, "What is the meaning of this Gato? You say you want me to help you, yet you do this to Retoric?"**

** "I didn't mean for this to happen."**

"**But you did let it happen all the same."**

** "Didn't you say that you didn't care what happened to him?"**

"**Don't put words in my mouth, monster," when one guy tried to get up, she hit him again with the wood.**

** "Well your dragon did something to make them resort to this kind of punishment."**

"**He wouldn't do such a thing to deserve this. What was his crime?"**

** "He killed one of us," a guard said flatly.**

"**So? Wouldn't you if you were captured?"**

** "Get your wounded and get out of here," he ordered of the guards and they did in a hurry.**

** Sam unchained Retoric's forelegs from a post and gently laid his head down, "Will you be okay Retoric?" All he did was sigh and twitch in pain, "I have to heal him."**

** "Then do it."**

"**I need a few plants in order to do so."**

** "Jailer!" a short stumpy man came waddling in and bowed, "You are hereby ordered to get her anything she needs," and with that, he left.**

** Sam told him all she needed. He angrily obliged and left, "Everything's going to be okay," tears streamed her face.**

** "You haven't done that in a long time."**

"**What?"**

** "Cry. You look so innocent when you do. It kinda makes me wanna cry."**

"**Even with all these wounds, you still manage to keep your sense of humor. I can't believe they'd do such a thing to you."**

** "I can't believe they haven't done anything to you yet," he licked her hand, "But I'm glad to see you again."**

** "I'm glad to see you again too."**

"**Oh, how sweet," eleven Dark Fires came out from the shadows, "The runt of the litter managed to open up."**

** "Hey, he's been through enough, don't do this to him."**

"**Why? He gave up on us when were captured. There's no reason for us to still respect or love him do you?"**

** "He's your brother, don't do this."**

"**Oh shut up human, I never like you."**

** "Not now Henry," Retoric said.**

"**Or what, you're gonna do somethin' about it?"**

** "I will kill all of you, if you don't stop this torment," her anger began to fester.**

"**What is one human going to do to eleven dragons?"**

** "Sam," Retoric lifted his head, "Let 'em have it."**

**Sam's eyes went black and her hands caught fire and her voice went weird as usual, "By committing this act against a fellow dragon, the price you shall pay is death," she threw a black fire ball at Henry's face. He screamed in agony, whipping his face, but it didn't stop the fire from growing bigger and consuming his whole entire body. The only thing left was a large pile of ash and dust. The others gasped at the sight and didn't pursue fighting her.**

** "I have a new plan! You will be under my control for as long as I see fit!" her voice boomed and shook the ground, "Do I make myself clear?" the responded by bowing to her, "Good, you will now be my servants and if you contest that, I will burn you alive, like I did to your brethren," guards filed in and formed a block. Sam turned around and faced them, "What good are all you men compared to me? Your power is feeble compared to mine," the first row didn't believe her and stepped forward. She responded by raising he arms and the ground in front of them caved in on itself, causing the guards to fall in, and it closed up. The sound of blood spurting, bones cracking, and armour crunching echoed through the room. The rest of the guards ran like the devil himself was after them. All that stood was the Jailer from before. He was shaking as he held a basket of supplies that Sam asked for.**

** Gato came running in, scared out of his mind, "This is not how it's supposed to be! Calm down Sam!" she didn't listen.**

** "You took me from everything I once loved and now you're worried about things getting out of hand! How quaint!" Gato's legs sunk to knee level and when he used his hands to regain balance, his hands sunk in as well, "You will pay for everything that you've done!"**

** "You're wrong Sam," Gato turned into a black smoke mass and evaporated.**

**Sam roared in anger, Retoric tried to get her attention, but she paid him no mind, "All this power," she looked at her hands, "I love it!" she blew a hole through the ceiling and took off.**

** When she got to the other floor, Gato and many troopers surrounded her, "Give up Sam, you won't win this one."**

** "My name isn't Sam! It is Aditi! God of boundless strength! You won't win, Gato!"**

** Wind began to pick up inside the castle and the earth began to tremble. The guards ran off, even though Gato screamed for them to stay. Gato agreed that her powers are too much for him to control at this point, so he fled too.**

** Sam's power engulfed her as she began to take control over everyone that stayed. She clouded their minds and forced them under her control. **

** Gannon's anger got the best of him and the city. Everyone was in a uniform. The colors where of brown and white. All the school kids marched to and from school. The dragons were all caged, even the twins' dragons where caged. Nothing was fun anymore, life became drab and boring, and with the heightened taxes, no one could really afford anything, so a lot of the smaller businesses were forced to shut down.**

** The twins walked into the throne room and bowed, "Why have you come to me? You're supposed to be in school," Gannon growled.**

** "All the instructors quit and moved elsewhere Gannon," Nick started.**

"**That is King Gannon to you."**

** "Everyone is moving out of Darnoes," Ashley added, "Soon there will be no one left in this city," the both sighed.**

** "We're moving back home. There's nothing left for us here."**

"**What do you mean by this?"**

** "Sam isn't here, you locked away our dragons, which we're going to get back since, the jailer moved out this morning. Locking up our dragons is grounds for us to kill you, but because we have a former friendship, we will spare you."**

** Gato came barging in, "It's Sam! It's Sam!" he kept screaming over and over again. Tears and sweat streamed his face and he fell to his knees, "She lost control, she needs you Gannon."**

** "What have you done to my daughter?"**

"**I didn't do anything, her powers took over and she doesn't even go by Sam anymore."**

** "What are you talking about monster?"**

"**Her name is Aditi."**

** "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you killed right here, right now?"**

"**Because she took over my castle and you don't know where it is. Please, I can't lose my castle. I have many things of Jennifer's in there. I know that I've done you wrong, but think about saving your daughter."**

** "Release the dragons," Gannon told the twins, "All of them. Take them and Gato to the castle and bring Sam back alive."**

** "Why won't you come?"**

"**I caged the dragons, they won't listen to me anymore. Go, hurry, before any real harm is done."**

** It's three days after Sam took over and all the armies Gato has collected are now encamped around the castle, ready to fight at any time.**

** "I can't believe that she overthrew Gato," one warrior said to another.**

"**I know George, this is very surprising. Especially since she's a girl."**

** "And a young one to boot. She's only like fifteen. What does she have that Gato doesn't?" they were talking amongst a circle around a fire eating with other soldiers.**

** "Maybe she has more power than Gato?" another suggested.**

"**I don't think that someone with that much power would show such mercy to all of us. I mean, we planned on having our way with her once Gato was done with his ceremony. Yet she forgave us of the crime."**

** They all looked up because voices started to spark up. They saw Sam walking through the camps. She was talking to other soldiers as she passed them. She reached them. Her powers still in effect. They bowed, "Aditi."**

** Even though her powers were still in effect, her voice had returned to normal, "Hey guys," she smiled.**

** "What can we do for you?"**

"**I'm guessing that my father will send a small band of troops, soldiers or dragons soon. I want you to let only the spokesman for them enter into the castle. If they say they're my friend or friends, let them up. Especially if it's the twins, okay?"**

** "Yes ma'am."**

"**Where's Retoric my lady?" George asked.**

** "He's still in recuperation. He won't gain full strength until later this week."**

"**We were just talking about how you showed us mercy, even after all that we've done and were going to do."**

** "Because, now since I'm in control, I see that it's better to keep you as allies instead of incinerating all of you and having to rebuild," Sam heard a familiar roar in the distance.**

** From the mist that surrounded the castle came a horde of dragons. The twins were in lead, "Speak of the devil. Ain't that some shit," she shook her head and walked over to them as they landed.**

** "Sam!" Nick jumped off his dragon and ran to her, "You okay?"**

"**I'm better than okay," her smile widened, "After two days in my fully realized state, I finally learned how to control it. And now, since I have my own castle, I'm golden."**

** "It's my castle sweet cheeks," Gato stated.**

"**Ah, you're back. You convinced my father to aid you in getting your castle, did you?"**

** "He wants you to come back Sam," Ashley said.**

"**I'm not going back. I'm staying here. Here, I can walk around my kingdom without someone always wanting me to be guarded. No one here thinks I'm helpless around here. They all treat me with the respect I deserve and earned. My father never trusted me to be alone, I know that because I always saw spies watching me. He thinks I can't point them out, but they couldn't be more obvious."**

** "You have no idea the kind of man your father turned into. He's gone into full tyrant mode," Nick stated, "He raised the taxes on everyone and no one is left. Everyone has moved on, the only people left are his maids. He's like this because you're not there. He really does love you Sam, we all do, well except for Gato."**

** "I don't care, if he wants me back so badly, why doesn't her come get me himself?" Sam turned around with her arms folded.**

** "He's too proud to say these things, that's why, and you know that. Just come back home."**

** Sam still had her back turned when Gato said, "Well if you won't go back, then leave my castle at once!"**

** "No one wants you as King. You're horrible and merciless. Those two things will get you nowhere!" Sam roared.**

** "I challenge you to a duel, for the right to command this kingdom."**

"**Challenge accepted," Sam drew her sword and he his.**

** They fought and fought. Sam was overwhelmed with all the attacks that he knew that she didn't. Her armour was falling off, because it was being cut up too much. She fell to her knees as blood poured out of her wounds, coughing violently, "C'mon, get up Sam, you can do it," all she did was shake her head.**

** "I can't! He's too strong!"**

"**Only because you've gone soft," Nick was purposely trying to tick her off.**

** "What are you doing?" Ashely hissed.**

"**She's lost the fire in her, I know it," he whispered over to him, "We have to reignite it."**

** He caught on, "Yeah, your sister Sophia can do a better job at fighting then you have or ever will."**

** "Shut up! That's not true!" she lunged at Gato, he side stepped her again and slashed her back. A long jagged wound bleed profusely as she laid motionless on the ground.**

** "I now have control over-!" right then, Retoric stretched his mouth over Gato's head and tore it off. Retoric spit out the head and some of the shoulders he bit off, "Ugh, that's nasty!" he tried to clean the taste from his mouth by running his tongue through the grass. Bandages riddled his body as he grunted.**

** Sam lied there, motionless, everything and everyone seemed to have lost their breaths and froze in position. Retoric finished cleaning the taste from his mouth when he realized what was going on, "Sam?" he said quietly and slowly moved toward her body. Blood pooled all around her lifeless body, "This can't be," Retoric laid down and began to whine.**

** "I can't believe it," Nick said as he, his brother, and their dragons formed a circle around her and sat down. Retoric began to hum a slow melody. It was Sam's favorite song that she hummed when she was sad. Nick and Ashley began humming with him, until everyone hummed along with her. Retoric was surprised that everyone knew the song. Sam either hummed it while she was here or they just knew it, but they hummed. A few of them knew the words and began singing softly along with the humming.**

** When they finished, the guy that Sam last talked to came up to them and asked, "Now what?"**

** "Now," Retoric started, "You all are free," he got back up onto all fours, "There's nothing for you to do."**

** "Can we at least help you take her back home. We can provide good security until we get there. Just give us until morning to get everything packed up."**

** "Fine," Retoric then gurgled and grunted, then spat up a thick slime onto Sam. The ooze methodically wrapped itself around her, "This will preserve her body for a few days, protecting her from the wrath of the elements," and he flipped her over. Her eyes stared at the sky and her skin turned pale, but the weird part was that her mouth was cracked into a smile. Nick just closed her eyes and wiped off the ooze that tried to crawl up his arm.**

**Gannon sat on his throne, the room was quiet aside from a few of the maids and Sophia murmuring amongst themselves. Gannon was sickened with grief and sadness, thinking of his daughter, and what would become of him if she was dead. Quickly, anger boiled itself up inside him again, "What's the status on the city?" he asked his advisor.**

** "Well everyone except for you daughter, the maids, a few chefs, and I, there's no one left. I think that you should just consider the fact of moving on from here and go back home."**

** "No! The people back at home stopped caring about me."**

"**How do you know Gannon? You haven't spoken to any of them in over a year."**

** He sighed, "Just forget it," he stood up, "I'm going to turn in for the night. I want first word of anything that goes on."**

** "Of course my King," he said after he stood and bowed.**

**Morning came quickly. Sleep escaped from Gannon all through the night. His eyes bloodshot and weary from it. He was dressing himself in a tunic and pants, not wanting to fully get dressed, due to the fact that there was no reason to anymore. When he looked out of his window, he saw a large army. Thousands of humans walked behind a short line of dragons. He noticed that not one dragon flew, but a few of them dragged something behind them. When he saw Retoric, he ran out of his room, alerting everyone of what he saw. He sprinted down the stairs bore himself through the front doors with everyone in tow.**

** The army came to a halt when they reached the castle. When Gannon didn't see his daughter, "Where is Sam, where's my daughter?"**

** Retoric looked behind him and looked at the small makeshift sled. In it was the body of Sam. By now, the ooze has hardened itself around her. Splotches of blood dotted the cocoon, "Sam!" Gannon wailed, he fell to his knees, "Noooooooo! This can't be! How is this possible? What happened?" he asked Retoric.**

** "She was fighting Gato and he killed her."**

"**Where is that bastard?"**

** "He's dead, I killed him and made sure that no one could resurrect him. I burned his body and scattered his ashes all over his castle grounds."**

** "I just can't believe that she's dead!" he shuffled on his knees until he was next to his now deceased daughter, "She smiled when she died?"**

** "Yeah, that was the weird part."**

"**She looks so much like her mother," he smiled, then eh squinted his eyes, "What's this black stuff on her body? It looks like dust or something?"**

** Nick unfastened the sled from Retoric's saddle and Retoric turned around to see was he meant, "I don't know, it wasn't there this morning."**

** The black film grew and grew until it was all over the hardened ooze before it slowly made its way into the air and became a cloud over their heads. It formed into a dark black figure, "Thank you for freeing me," he then looked to Sam, "I am the dark power that resided in Sam for years, begging to be free," his eyes angered when he looked at Gannon, "How you cage an unimaginable and torturous power in such a sweet girl, I don't know, but because she was so good to me and Retoric helped save me, I will save her," the black mass stretched out a hand and a small shining white orb formed, "This is my a little of my counterpart's power. My counterpart and I have each other's powers, but it's very weak. I specialize in death and my counterpart specializes in life. I only have a little left of the energy, but I wish to give her the last of it."**

** The orb fell from his hand and slowly made its way to Sam's heart and slowly sank in. The ooze immediately began to liquefy and evaporate. When the ooze left her mouth, she gasped and coughed, spitting up some kind of liquid onto her chest. Her body spasmed as new life was breathed into her. The twins tried to calm her, but before they could, she springs up, pushing on of them, grabbing their sword and swung wildly. She still coughed when she settled down and fell to both knees, couching up more liquid. Her wounds were healed, only scars mapped her body as she breathed heavily. Her hair turned from dirty blonde to almost white in color, with a tint of yellow in it.**

** "Holy shit!" she exclaimed and punched the ground, still unable to stop herself from coughing, "Bloody hell!" she cursed and cursed until her coughing subsided a little. She groaned as she stood up and looked at the black figure she was surprised, "Aditi! You're free!"**

** "That's because you died," he sank lower and came eye level with her, "But how did you know? I thrive in chaos and destruction and your death was what I wanted."**

** "I know, but I know you wouldn't leave me on the other side. It was fun there though," she snapped her fingers, "Grixal wants you to know that it's time to come home now. It's over, the war is finished, and they won."**

** "It was nice to have been your greatest friend Sam."**

"**It was nice to be yours, now go home," tears streamed her face.**

** When she tried to wipe them away, Aditi stopped her, "There's no point in hiding your tears Samantha. Let them fall, no one will think of you any differently for it."**

** "I will never forget you," she hugged him.**

"**And I won't forget about you, because you freed me."**

** "I thought we freed you," Nick butted in.**

"**Shut up Nick!" Sam growled.**

** "Always fighting, there's no need anymore. You've grown into the perfect woman. You have both a warrior and nurturing spirit, so live as though both are a part of you," she nodded, "And don't fret, you have done more than anyone here could've done. You laid down your life for another to be free," Sam grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. When she let go, "WHOOOOO!" he shot into the air, "I am freeeeeeeee! Thank you Sam! I am free!" he happily yelled as he flew off into the distance and out of sight.**

** "You have the weirdest adventures when you're away," Gannon smiled.**

"**That's because my overprotective father wouldn't let me have them when he and I are together. Also, I brought some people to help jump start this town because I heard that someone threw a tantrum and everyone left."**

** "How are we going to be able to rebuild? We don't have a blacksmith or anything."**

"**Dad, you know I'm able to work as a blacksmith."**

** "Then who will rule that other kingdom?" Retoric asked.**

"**Good point, good point," Sam jumped onto Retoric's back and stood, facing the crowd, "One of you asked me, where and what are you all going to do now since you're all free? I answer you this, half of you can come with me back to Gato's castle and I promise you peace and prosperity, and my father will ensure the same if the other half of you choose to stay. What say ye?"**

** They all shot their swords into the air and in one loud voice yelled, "Hail!"  
**

**Sam's Dragon- Retoric: ****Dark Fire| Tournament City: Darnoes| Twins: Nick and Ashley, both male| The twins dragons names: N- Elliot, A- Kim| Queen Shyan| Sister: Sophia**


End file.
